Suivre son cœur ou se plier ?
by Kitred
Summary: Il est le prince de son royaume, pourtant, il n'a pas la vie facile. Beaucoup de pression et de sacrifices. Son ninja est son meilleur ami, mais le sacrifiera-t-il lui aussi ? Lors d'une mauvaise journée, il apprend une mauvaise nouvelle... Doit-il suivre son cœur ou se plier à sa famille ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici après un temps d'absence avec une nouvelle fic =D Elle est entièrement corrigée, alors le rythme de publication est de toute les deux semaines ! Une autre fic est en cour de correction et une d'écriture, avec le boulot je fais mon possible pour écrire dès que je peux sans faire n'importe quoi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Je vous dis à tout de suite pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Titre : **Suivre son cœur ou se plier ?**

Genre : Romance, Humour, OCC, UA

Rating : +10ans

Paring: **NaruSasu**

Chapitre : One-Shot

Bêta lectrice : Nono-chan

Résumé : **Il est le prince de son royaume, pourtant, il n'a pas la vie facile. Beaucoup de pression et de sacrifices. Son ninja est son meilleur ami, mais le sacrifiera-t-il lui aussi ? Lors d'une mauvaise journée, il apprend une mauvaise nouvelle... Doit-il suivre son cœur ou se plier à sa famille ?**

* * *

Des ruines, des maisons en feu, des cris de douleur, de peur et encore d'autres d'agonie. Tout ce carnage qui cause des morts à tout va, c'est mon œuvre, à moi et à mes chevaliers. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans faire craquer quelque chose, que ce soit un os avec ou sans chair, du bois ou des objets que mes soldats n'ont pas encore cassé. Devant moi se dresse un paysage de destruction, d'horreur pour certains, mais pour moi, ce que je vois, c'est un paysage de vainqueur, de guerrier ! Je suis fier de cela. Je suis content de pouvoir dire que moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, peut déchaîner un vrai ouragan de sang juste en claquant des doigts. Mes futurs ennemis pourront trembler face à cela, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour eux. Femmes, personnes âgés, enfants et même bébés, je ne ferais aucune différence. Je les tuerais tout simplement, car je suis le prince et qu'en tant que prince, j'étendrais mon royaume à perte de vue !

Je pénètre dans une maison en pierre. Sur le sol gisent des objets cassés et deux cadavres. Je m'en approche pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent quand j'entends un bruit provenant de l'armoire qui se trouve à ma gauche. Je change de direction et m'arrête devant les portes. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure alors que j'ouvre le meuble d'un coup sec. Je ne vois rien au début, mais quand je baisse la tête, je remarque une petite fille. Elle ressemble à un ange, elle possède tout ce que j'aime.

Ses cheveux blonds bouclés, bien qu'ils soient sales à cause de la poussière, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer leur couleur chaleureuse. Ses yeux ont une couleur bleu foncé, très sombre, presque bleu nuit. Ce n'est pas une couleur que j'aime beaucoup, je préfère le bleu clair. Son teint aussi laiteux que le mien fait énormément ressortir ses yeux et bien que j'admire sa beauté, je sais que je devrais ôter la vie de ce petit ange si beau... C'est inhumain, je le sais.

Pendant que je l'observe, la porte s'ouvre et le lieutenant Izunuka entre, un parchemin à la main. Sans que je m'en rende compte, l' « ange » me saute dessus, munit d'un poignard. La tête retombe brutalement sur le sol alors que ma tunique est aspergée de sang. Le petit « ange » est mort. Kyubi vient de lui trancher la gorge sans aucune hésitation de sa part, pour protéger ma vie.

Kyubi est à mon service depuis longtemps, je dirais que cela fait bientôt huit ans qu'il est mon ninja protecteur. Il n'obéit pas à mère, ni à père qui sont pourtant les rois, seulement à moi. Il a décidé, il y a huit ans de cela, que je serais son unique maitre, que sa vie serait entre mes mains et que je pourrais en faire n'importe quoi. Quoi que je décide, il obéit. Mais, il y a une chose à laquelle il ne peut pas obéir, c'est quand je lui demande de me montrer son visage. D'après lui, il s'agit d'une règle ninja : lorsqu'un ninja choisit son maitre, il abandonne tout. Il a l'obligation de porter un masque pour montrer aux autres qu'il a un maitre et qu'il protègera ce maitre contre n'importe qui. S'il échoue, il doit abandonner son masque et se donner la mort. Kyubi est fort heureusement. Il n'échoue jamais, il me protège jusqu'au bout. C'est toujours lui qui tue en premier quand on m'attaque, même mes chevaliers ne sont pas aussi rapides que lui.

Kyubi a un "renard" dessiné sur son masque, une rose ornant le front. Le renard est l'emblème de sa naissance, tandis que la rose montre qu'il respecte la nature et ne forme qu'un avec elle. C'est mon meilleur élément, mon meilleur ami et pourtant, je ne sais presque rien sur lui quand lui connait tout de moi, jusque dans les moindres détails. Je ne connais même pas son vrai prénom, pourtant j'aimerais être le seul à le connaitre… Cependant, il reste Kyubi pour moi aussi.

Nous sortons de la maison et Kiba me tend le parchemin qu'il a récupéré. Nous montons sur nos chevaux et Kyubi s'installe derrière moi, comme je le lui demande à chaque fois. Il se colle à moi pour ne pas tomber ce qui me fait un peu rougir malgré le sang, je peux sentir son odeur fruitée, son odeur naturelle. Il me sert un peu plus un cours instant et je sors finalement de ma transe pour remarquer que tous mes soldats attendent mon ordre pour se mettre en route. Je tousse un peu pour cacher ma gêne et nous nous mettons tous en route, galopant le plus vite possible pour rentrer au plus tôt, et enfin rejoindre nos lits.

Nous courons pendant deux heures non-stop avant d'arriver enfin au palais. Kyubi disparait à la seconde même où j'atteins l'écurie, il va sûrement me préparer mon bain comme à chaque retour. C'est en pensant à mon bain chaud que je vais retrouver mes parents avec le parchemin.

Le roi et la reine sont installés sur leurs trônes respectifs, ma mère porte son magnifique kimono bleu nuit avec des colombes blanches sur les manches et le bas du vêtement. C'est l'un de ses préférés et elle a raison, en plus de faire ressortir sa peau blanche comme la mienne, le vêtement rend hommage à sa beauté.

Mon père qui se tient à ses à cotés porte un kimono noir avec un pantalon gris très large, ces couleurs sombres vont très bien avec son caractère froid et sévère. Mon père est sûrement la personne qui me fait le plus peur en ce monde et pourtant, je l'admire tellement. Il gouverne un pays d'une main de fer, ce qui n'empêche pas le peuple de l'aimer car il est juste et rend son amour à son peuple… mais pas à moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment l'enfant modèle qu'il veut, je fais souvent des bourdes et je ne suis pas très doué en tant que chevalier, malgré mes efforts continus pour améliorer mes compétences. J'aimerais qu'il me regarde et qu'il me dise que je suis doué, un bon prince, et qu'il ne me compare plus à Itachi...

Itachi est mon grand frère, il est un chevalier émérite qui fait toujours passer le peuple avant lui et qui sait prendre de bonnes décisions. Il me ressemble physiquement, mais nous n'avons pas la même vision du monde. Lui, voit un pays gouverné par un roi aimant, dont le peuple serait heureux.

Ma vision est toute autre. De mon point de vue, un peuple doit être soumis et obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Un peuple heureux n'obéit pas, il ne pense qu'à lui et non aux besoins du roi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais c'est ainsi que je vois le gouvernement d'un peuple.

Je donne le parchemin à mes parents qui s'empressent de l'ouvrir et de le lire. Je les détaille un peu. Plus ils lisent, plus ils froncent les sourcils. Visiblement, ils ne sont vraiment pas contents de ça. Pourtant, j'ai suivi les instructions et récupéré le parchemin par tous les moyens. Ce parchemin contient des informations sur l'Akatsuki, l'organisation criminelle la plus tenace et la plus féroce. Ce village possédait le rouleau d'un des membres qui, jadis, vivait là-bas. Ce rouleau possède même leur emblème, un nuage rouge qui leur sert de sceau pour fermer et signer les documents. Alors... Pourquoi régissent-ils ainsi ?

« Espèce d'idiot ! », crie mon père.

Il jette le parchemin à mes pieds. Etant toujours ouvert, je laisse mon regard vagabonder et je comprends immédiatement sa colère. Il y a marqué en gros « On vous a eu, imbéciles ! Merci d'avoir éradiqué ce village à notre place. » L'un d'eux à même dessiné un bonhomme quelconque avec un bonnet d'âne.

Je me suis fait avoir ! Il est tout à fait normal que mes parents soient en colère contre moi, mais j'espère tout de même que je n'aurais rien...

« Tu iras voir Itachi, il te donnera dix mille coups de fouets ! Pas un de moins !

_ Fugaku, c'est peut-être trop...

_ Non ! Il nous fait passer pour un royaume incompétent ! Il les mérite !

_ Laissez mère, cela ne me gêne pas. »

Ma mère me regarde attristée, cependant ce n'est rien. C'est Itachi qui donne les punitions et j'y échappe toujours, heureusement pour moi car j'en ai très souvent. Étant son frère, il prend soin de moi.

Je leur tourne le dos, les laissant sur leurs trônes dans cette salle immensément vide. Je grimpe les marches rapidement, et après avoir monté quatre escaliers, j'aperçois enfin mon étage personnel. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me mets à courir vers ma chambre.

Elle est assez grande et spacieuse. J'ai un grand lit qui pourrait facilement contenir six personnes, une armoire normale pour mes vêtements, une bibliothèque remplit de bouquins, et de nombreux livres qui trônent sur la table d'à côté... J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle bibliothèque. Il y a un mannequin qui me sert à poser mon armure et un piano. Je n'en joue pas, si je l'ai c'est parce que ma mère voulait m'apprendre à en jouer, mais avec les entrainements au combat, l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté. Pour finir, pas loin du piano se trouve une autre bibliothèque, mais elle n'est pas à moi. Celle-ci, je l'ai offerte à Kyubi pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses parchemins et armes.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire accepter ce cadeau et pour qu'il l'utilise. Il existe une règle qui dit qu'un ninja ne doit rien recevoir de son maitre, mais j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, du coup, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Il était très gêné au début mais depuis, il s'y est fait et cela me permet de l'avoir plus souvent prêt de moi. C'est mieux que de le savoir pas loin à guetter les alentours.

Je m'avance et dépose mon armure sur le mannequin, puis me dirige vers la porte près de mon lit, saisissant au passage un long peignoir en soie. Je l'ouvre et pénètre dans ma salle de bain où l'odeur de la framboise m'envahit. Mon parfum préféré, celui de Kyubi aussi. D'ailleurs, il est agenouillé à côté de ma baignoire incrusté dans le sol. L'eau est presque au bord, la mousse recouvre une partie de l'eau. Kyubi s'approche de moi, passant derrière mon dos et me retire le peignoir. J'aime qu'il me l'enlève, il est si doux quand il le fait.

J'entre dans le bain sans aucune hésitation, il est toujours à la bonne température. Kyubi sait prendre soin de moi entièrement. Il se place derrière moi, enlève ses gants et me verse du shampooing aux cassis sur les cheveux, son préféré. Il dit que ça me va bien et personnellement je m'en fiche, s'il aime alors il peut m'en mettre autant qu'il le veut. Il me rince doucement les cheveux, avant de me masser les épaules. Je profite du fait qu'il me touche pour prendre l'une de ses mains et entrelace nos doigts. Je le sens frissonner et il glisse ensuite son autre main dans l'eau, me tenant par la taille tout en posant sa tête sur mon crâne.

Dans ses bras, je me sens vraiment bien. Je suis à l'abri de tout, je sais qu'il me défendra et qu'il sera là pour moi. Non pas parce qu'il est mon ninja et qu'il obéit à mes ordres, mais parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et qu'il tient à moi. Je tiens énormément à lui, je ne me verrais pas vivre sans lui.

Je lui raconte la conversation avec mes parents, leur réaction, ainsi que ma punition. A ce moment là, je sens sa prise se faire plus forte, comme s'il allait me protéger. Je le rassure en lui rappelant qu'Itachi ne me fait jamais rien et il soupire.

« Je vais devoir vous laissez maitre. Je dois m'entrainer. »

Je grogne de mécontentement quand il me dit cela. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il parte, j'ai si chaud dans ses bras et cette grande pièce sera vraiment glaciale sans lui. Afin d'en profiter au maximum, je me détache très lentement de ses bras et de son emprise. Il me caresse doucement la joue quand je me retrouve « nu » devant lui. Je m'avance doucement vers lui et l'embrasse sur le masque, fermant les yeux. Je lui donne un baiser où se trouvent ses lèvres en vrai. Il se lève ensuite, et disparait en un instant après m'avoir fait une courbette pour me saluer.

J'embrasse souvent Kyubi sur les « lèvres », je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est mon meilleur ami et jamais je ne le laisserais partir. J'agis ainsi avec lui vu qu'il porte un masque, ce n'est pas un baiser direct. Puis, j'aime l'embrasser sur les lèvres, je m'imagine leur goût, leur texture, leur douceur... C'est mon meilleur ami, mais son côté mystérieux le rend très attirant.

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son corps, il n'a jamais voulu prendre un bain avec moi. Il aurait été obligé d'enlever son masque et de se retrouver nu devant moi, et je crois que ça le gênerait que je le vois ainsi. Les choses que je connais à propos de son physique son minimes. Il a la peau bronzé et affreusement douce. Je sais aussi qu'il est musclé comme j'aime, je peux sentir ses tablettes de chocolat sous le t-shirt quand je le touche, cependant elles sont aussi très discrètes, pas visibles quand il met un maillot. Je suis un peu jaloux de cela, les miennes sont quasiment invisibles.

Je soupire et sors de mon immense baignoire qui ressemble surtout à une piscine. Je me sèche et retourne dans ma chambre où j'enfile un pantalon blanc en tissu assez large en bas, surmonté d'une chemise large de couleur bleu clair. Je déteste tout ce qui colle à la peau, ça fait transpirer pour rien. Si j'ai froid, je préfère aller dans les bras de Kyubi pendant qu'il révise ou étudie une nouvelle technique, dans ces moment-là, il me serre contre lui tout en me caressant les cheveux d'une main, et je finis souvent par m'endormir.

Je mets mes sandales blanches et sors de ma chambre, faisant le tour du manoir. J'aime me promener et voir la vie des serviteurs. Ils vivent une vie normale ici, chacun d'eux à ses horaires et ils se débrouillent entre eux, ce qui amène souvent à des disputes. J'écoute souvent et j'en parle à Kyubi et lui, me parle de celles que j'ai loupées. Je suis une commère et j'adore en parler, enfin, juste avec lui.

Pendant ma promenade, je remarque Hinata, une servante de ma mère qui rougit quand Kyu est prêt d'elle. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je m'avance vers elle et je peux voir qu'elle parle avec le soldat Neji, son cousin. Je me cache derrière l'armure et les écoute parler.

« Kyubi est avec maitre Itachi ?

_ Oui... Encore. Il va avoir mal à force... Il ne devrait pas se laisser faire.

_ Il le fait parce qu'il en a envie... Il aime bien maitre Itachi et... »

Je n'écoute pas plus la phrase d'Hinata et fonce retrouver mon frère. Il force MON ninja à faire je ne sais quoi ! S'il couche avec lui, je vais l'étrangler, le décapiter et autre ! Je fais le tour des pièces sans réfléchir, je tombe sur ma mère qui parle avec le général Kakashi Hatake. Je m'apprête à partir, mais elle me retient et m'annonce une grande nouvelle, nouvelle que je n'écoute pas vraiment. J'accepte je ne sais quoi et repars faire le tour des pièces à la recherche de mon futur ex-frère. Je m'arrête devant la salle des punitions en entendant la voix de ce dernier.

Je sens mon corps frissonner de la tête aux pieds alors que j'avance vers la porte. J'entends des bruits étranges derrière celle-ci. Je ravale ma salive et ouvre la porte, devant mes yeux se tient le spectacle le plus horrible que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Comment Itachi peut faire cela à Kyubi qui se retient sûrement de hurler...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, je n'avais pas envie de faire un épilogue donc ça commence directement ! Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de chapitre mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit très longue ! Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Itachi profite de Naruto, héhé ! Dites moi ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas,pour ceux qui veulent être prévenue par sms envoyer moi un mail avec votre numéro (narusasukawai (sans l'espace)) ^^

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait deux semaines que cette nouvelle fic à été publiée alors vous avez le droit au chapitre suivant ! Merci de me suivre et d'avoir laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir =D

**Deidei94 :** Contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira autant ou même plus !

**Afterschool18 :** A quoi pensais-tu ? Dis moi ci tu pensais aussi à cela ! Merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait plaisir.

**Rinne-chan :** Merci ! Je doit t'avouer que j'ai voulu faire de bonne description pour que les lecteurs soient plongés dedans autant que mon cerveau l'était ! La suite est là, alors bonne lecture !

**Yume U :** Je suis contente de te revoir ! Ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Même ci Kyubi aime beaucoup Sasuke, il pourrait quand même le faire pour retrouver un peu de Sasuke en Itachi, ils se ressemble (pour des frères c'est un peu logique, non?).

**RushixNaruto :** La suite est LA ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que l'autre chapitre =)

**Miss-plume-blanche : **Contente de te revoir ici =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kyuubi est attaché aux poignets par la chaîne du plafond descendue pour le maintenir correctement droit et pour l'empêcher de bouger pour se défendre. Itachi se tient devant lui avec un fouet, comptant à chaque fois. Kyuubi est torse nu et se cambre à chaque coup qu'il reçoit, laissant mon frère faire sans rien dire, sans résistance. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche qui forme un « O » parfait en voyant le sang couler sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, je fonce et m'interpose entre eux, mon frère s'arrête immédiatement.

« Sasuke, pousse toi ... Il ne manque plus que deux coups.

_ Non, ne lui fait pas mal ! Il saigne déjà abondamment, il a besoin de soins ! »

Il soupire et tire sur la chaîne, laissant Kyuubi tomber brutalement sur le sol. Je le prends sur mon dos et m'empresse de courir vers l''infirmerie. Tsunade, notre médecin en chef, prend mon « poids » et l'assoit sur un tabouret avant de commencer à traiter son torse et son dos. Elle lui fait un bandage impressionnant. Elle sort ensuite pour me laisser seul avec lui. Il porte toujours son masque et sa capuche, je ne vois que son torse et ses bras.

« Pourquoi te frappait-il ? »

Il soupire et tourne la tête pour ne pas me regarder. Il ne veut pas me répondre, toutefois je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer ainsi ! Je veux ma réponse et maintenant.

« Kyuubi, répond-moi, c'est un ordre. »

Il tourne enfin son visage vers moi. Sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que son regard est triste, j'ai une boule qui se forme au niveau de mon estomac et de ma gorge. Je me sens vraiment mal de lui avoir donné cet ordre, mais j'ai tellement envie de savoir... Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je veux aussi le faire.

« C'est votre punition... Je l'ai prise.

_ Mais Itachi ne me fait jamais rien !

_ Justement... »

Je plisse les yeux devant cette confession que j'essaie de comprendre. Je ne mets que quelques secondes avant de réagir à cela. J'écarquille les yeux en serrant mes poings si forts que mes phalanges en deviennent rouges. Je lève ma main et lui caresse le bras doucement, embrassant son masque encore une fois.

« Pardonne-moi... Tu aurais dû me le dire, je me serais mieux comporté ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

_ Maitre, je suis là pour vous protéger, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. Je prendrais toutes les punitions qu'il faut... Je ne veux pas que vous changiez et deveniez un « chien » comme vous le dites. »

Je souris un peu, attendri par ce qu'il vient de dire. Kyuubi a toujours su quoi me dire et quand. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus en ce monde, jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner. Je veux le protéger moi aussi, et si j'avais su qu'il prenait les punitions à ma place, j'aurais fait le moins de bêtises possible, j'aurais fait très attention à lui, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras après la punition qu'il aurait reçu… la punition car je n'en aurais jamais fait plus d'une.

Alors que je le regarde, il me tire vers lui et me prend dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux tendrement tout en caressant mon dos. Je soupire et embrasse son cou doucement pour ensuite le serrer contre moi. Je vais m'occuper de lui du mieux que je peux, jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. J'ai l'impression qu'il sourit, qu'il est content de m'avoir contre lui. Moi, je ne suis pas content, je suis tout simplement heureux de l'avoir contre moi et de savoir qu'il va avoir besoin de moi.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dormiras avec moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris ?

_ Compris maî-

_ Sasuke, coupé-je d'un coup.

_ Compris... Sasuke. »

Des frissons me parcourent l'échine quand il prononce mon prénom. Ça me fait tellement bizarre de l'entendre le dire… j'adore ! J'espère qu'il le dira tout le temps, c'est tellement mieux que ce stupide ''maître'' à deux sous. Je ronronne un peu contre lui, puis il commence à passer son bras sous mes jambes. Je recule assez loin pour le regarder et lui lancer un regard plus que noir. Il me fixe sans comprendre mon geste. Il me porte souvent comme une princesse quand on est seul, mais il n'a pas intérêt à le faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

« Tu es blessé idiot, ne me porte pas, tu aurais encore plus mal ! »

Je l'entends rigoler et se lever, me regardant toujours, je crois. Il me tend la main, je la saisis en la serrant fort mais sans lui faire de mal. Il marche devant moi et je le suis tranquillement, me permettant de le regarder de haut en bas. Je remarque qu'il a quelques marques de fouet sur les épaules, elles sont anciennes celles-ci et j'observe aussi son postérieur très bien moulé dans son pantalon noir moulant. Le seul avantage des vêtements qui collent les autres peuvent se rincer l'œil. Je suis sûr que Kyuubi à un corps parfait sous ses vêtements, j'aimerais pouvoir le voir.

Arrivés dans ma chambre, je l'assois pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage au dos. Je fouille dans un tiroir pour trouver de quoi nous occuper pendant ce temps. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Quand nous sommes ensemble, nous jouons aux cartes ou nous nous allongeons, moi dans ses bras et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Cependant, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire à cet instant. Je cherche n'importe quoi mais rien ne vient, le néant remplit de vide... Je m'arrête de chercher quand j'entends de la musique. Je me relève en laissant le tiroir ouvert et m'approche de cette douce mélodie.

Elle est douce avec une part de tristesse et un peu d'espoir. En l'écoutant, je me sens si bien, si calme et apaisé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kyuubi puisse jouer aussi bien du piano, d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas qu'il savait en jouer. Il regarde les touches de cet objet sans vraiment faire attention à ma présence, mais cela ne me vexe pas du tout car il joue juste pour moi à ce moment là. Des oiseaux se posent sur le rebord du balcon et sur les branches de l'arbre, ils écoutent un moment puis ils chantent avec lui. Cet ajout naturel rend l'ambiance intime, comme si nous étions juste tout les deux dans une bulle.

Malheureusement, elle finit par éclater quand on frappe à ma porte. Je grogne en me décollant de Kyuubi, j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule sans m'en rendre compte. Je le regarde et pose une chemise sur ses épaules pour pas qu'il attrape froid et je vais ouvrir à ce casseur de bonne ambiance et de bonne humeur, il va me le payer et cher ! En ouvrant, je vois le général Hatake, il a l'air un peu content pour je ne sais quelle raison. Sans me demander l'autorisation, il entre et inspecte ma chambre. Kyuubi s'est relevé et a attrapé son épée, prêt à le combattre.

Même si Kakashi Hatake est sous nos ordres, mes parents l'aiment énormément et le laisse faire un peu ce qu'il veut. Kyu est toujours sur ses gardes, il ne lui fait pas confiance et si Kakashi s'approche de moi, il est prêt à le décapiter pour un geste déplacé. L'argenté le sait très bien, c'est pour cela qu'il évite de trop me toucher et de rester avec moi, c'est très étonnant qu'il soit là d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là général Hatake ?

_ Pour parler de notre mariage.

_ … Pardon ?

_ Vous avez accepté de m'épouser tout à l'heure. »

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. J'ai vraiment adhéré à cela ? Serait-ce quand ma mère m'a parlé ? Mince, j'aurais dû l'écouter, je le savais. Comment je vais faire pour annuler cela car il est hors de question que j'épouse un homme comme lui. C'est un lécheur de bottes. Je l'admire beaucoup parce qu'il est un combattant hors paire mise à par cela, je n'en veux pas comme... Mari. Je ne comprends pas comment mes parents ont pu laisser faire ça alors qu'ils savent que je ne le supporte pas.

« Je... Je ne.

_ Je conçois que ça vous perturbe, c'est pour ça que je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures dans la cour. »

Il s'en va sans attendre de réponse alors que je reste comme un idiot, debout, en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Kakashi quelques secondes auparavant. Je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je reviens sur ma parole, c'est prouver que je ne suis pas un bon souverain et je déshonorais ma famille. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas épouser un homme que j'admire alors que je ne l'aime pas. Le mariage, c'est sacré. C'est l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui ne forment qu'une seule âme, un acte réfléchit... Là, ce serait bafouer cet acte solennel. Que choisir… ma croyance au mariage ou éviter à ma famille d'être la risée du peuple ?

Je sursaute en sentant deux bras m'enlacer et un torse accueillir ma tête. Je laisse un soupire s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres tout en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, le collant à moi pour me réconforter. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon jour, d'abord, j'apprends que Kyu se fait frapper et là, j'ai dit « oui » pour un mariage avec quelqu'un comme lui. Journée de merde.

Kyuubi m'emmène sur une chaise et me caresse les cheveux en essayant de me calmer. Je suis en état de choc, je ne peux que fixer le vide en repensant à ma grosse connerie. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Je ne veux pas, je refuse de me marier avec lui. J'ouvre la bouche pour le dire, cependant, je n'arrive pas à prononcer cela, je ne fais qu'aspirer de l'air entre mes lèvres sans l'expirer ce qui fait que je m'étouffe tout seul. Kyu me porte façon princesse jusqu'au lit, il m'allonge et me caresse les cheveux. J'entends vaguement des bribes de mots venant de lui. Je me concentre surtout sur sa main dans ma tignasse et je me calme petit à petit.

Au final, je me retrouve dans ses bras à l'enlacer doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, tandis qu'il me caresse toujours les cheveux en me murmurant des mots rassurants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Il est blessé, pourtant c'est lui qui me réconforte alors que ça devrait être l'inverse. Je dois prendre soin de lui, non l'inverse. Ok, j'ai fait un mauvais choix mais je pourrais me débrouiller plus tard...

« Tu as mal Kyuubi ? Dis-moi la vérité...

_ Je... Un peu maitre, mais c'est supportable. Puis vous avez besoin de moi. »

Je me relève doucement et le regarde dans les yeux, enfin je fixe les yeux de son masque. Je me penche, laissant mes lèvres toucher celles de son masque, je caresse son bras de ma main gauche.

« Je veux prendre soin de toi Kyu... »

Je le fais s'assoir sur mon lit et, comme une machine, je me mets à boutonner la chemise que je lui ai donnée, puis je remonte lentement les manches, les arrêtant au dessus du coude. Il n'aura pas trop chaud comme cela et la bande restera à l'air, ainsi je pourrais voir si il y a des saignements qui recommencent. Sa main remonte doucement pour me caresser la joue.

« Je serais dans votre ombre pendant votre rendez-vous, jamais il ne vous touchera maitre...

_ Sasuke, Sasuke... Et merci.  
_ C'est normal... Je t'aime beaucoup Sasuke... »

Mes joues chauffent en prenant une teinte rouge tandis que mon cœur fait du sport en pompant de plus en plus de sang. C'est rare les fois où Kyuubi me dit ça, cependant, à chaque fois qu'il le fait, je suis heureux. C'est comme si mon cœur sortait pour danser la samba avec mon estomac qui se noue et me chatouille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon corps agit ainsi, c'est normal qu'il me dise ça, on est les meilleurs amis. Je me souviens que la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, je me suis évanoui… j'avais honte après.

Je reste un moment dans ses bras, puis je me lève, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, je préférerais rester et demander à Kyubi de me jouer quelques notes de piano pendant un moment, cependant, un prince se plie à ses obligations même les plus désagréables et douloureuses.

Pour ce rendez-vous complètement idiot je ne me prépare pas, j'y vais tout simplement en chemise bleu ciel et mon pantalon en toile blanc. Aucune raison de me casser la tête, je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne m'épouse plus ! Je serais un mec détestable, et il ira voir mes parents pour renoncer. Je sais comment faire.

A peine ai-je mis un pied en dehors de ma chambre que je vois Kakashi arriver, il porte la tenue traditionnelle des samouraïs, c'est à dire un hakama traditionnel japonais bleu nuit qui ressemble à une jupe-culotte ample à plis et d'un katanigu, sorte de kimono, casaque à ailettes pliée très large qui possède l'armoirie de ma famille en haut, un éventail rouge et blanc. La tenue de samouraïs lui va très bien, ses cheveux et son œil noir sont mis en valeur.

Kakashi ne possède qu'un œil, il a perdu l'autre lors d'un combat et depuis il met un bandeau avec des éclairs bleus dessus. Si je me souviens bien du rapport que j'ai pu lire, il s'était battu contre Orochimaru, l'ancien médecin de la famille Uchiwa. Il nous avait trahis en divulguant des informations secrètes à l'Akatsuki, il voulait y entrer et a vite deviné que c'était le meilleur moyen pour le faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que mon dévoué ninja Kyuubi serait l'un des amis de son acolyte, Kabuto. Il a vendu Orochimaru, et suite à cela, Kakashi est allé le chercher pour le combattre. Le duel avait été éprouvant, le traitre avait voulu le tuer d'un coup d'épée, toutefois, Kabuto s'était interposé. L'épée avait traversé le crâne de Kabuto et avait crevé l'œil de Kakashi.

Après le combat, le général avait ramené les deux corps à mes parents. Orochimaru a été brulé sans aucune cérémonie, alors que Kabuto a eu le droit d'être enterré dans le jardin royal aux côtés de tous les glorieux soldats morts au combat. Une grande cérémonie a été donnée en son honneur, et tout le peuple a pu y assister pour commémorer sa mémoire.

Kakashi me sort de mes pensées en me tirant par le bras, l'air pressé. Nous nous dirigeons vers le jardin floral c'est le jardin de ma mère. Elle a réuni, avec l'aide des soldats, toutes les plantes possibles, de toutes les couleurs inimaginables. Elle en est fière et elle a de quoi. Ce jardin est immense, on ne peut pas en voir la fin en y entrant, il faut environ une journée entière pour faire le tour de chaque espèce de fleur. Lorsqu'il y a du vent, les pétales s'envolent et se mettent à danser dans les airs, et quand on a énormément de chance, on peut même assister à un arc-en-ciel de pétales accompagné de papillons multicolores et du chant des oiseaux.

C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Kyuubi, c'est ici qu'il m'a promit de me servir jusqu'à sa mort et c'est aussi ici qu'il voudrait être enterré, sous l'arbre de notre rencontre ses fleurs sont des magnolias. Elles sont roses foncées et le contour de leurs pétales est blanc.

Le général m'arrête sur une petite colline. Nous sommes au milieu du jardin ce qui me permet de voir par n'importe quel côté les fleurs et arbres… ça me fera une distraction au lieu de l'écouter me parler.

Nous sommes à peine installés qu'il commence à me toucher la main et le bras, et je recule ma tête dès qu'il souhaite me toucher la joue ou les cheveux. Qu'il soit gay ou bi ne me dégoute pas, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs tout simplement. Je le regarde un peu, je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit, je réfléchis un peu.

« … Tu es musclé, finis-je par dire.

_ Je sais. Je m'entraine tout les jours !

_ C'est pour compenser le fait d'avoir un petit pénis ?

_ … Pardon ? »

Je souris intérieurement en voyant son œil s'agrandir sous la surprise, puis se rétrécir aussi vite sous la colère. Ne jamais dire à un homme qu'il a un petit pénis, ça gâche tout, donc moi je peux le dire et il dégagera rapidement. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'être humilié ainsi. Un homme a quand même sa fierté, viser en plein dedans c'est lui prouver qu'on n'a aucun respect pour lui.

« Les hommes qui font tout pour être musclés essaient de cacher quelque chose. Un mal-être ou dans votre cas, un micro pénis. »

Il serre les poings tellement forts que ses jointures en deviennent toutes blanches, et devant ce spectacle je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin, sourire qui disparaît rapidement en le voyant se calmer et en voyant un sourire amusé prendre place sur ses lèvres. Cela l'amuse que j'ai dit ça ? Certes je ne le pense pas, j'ai dit n'importe quoi pour chercher à le vexer intentionnellement.

« Ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous me ferez changer d'avis, prince. Ce mariage arrangé est parfait pour moi, dès que je serais marié à vous, j'aurais plus de pouvoir sur les soldats.

_ Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas... Pas besoin de m'épouser, mes parents connaissent ta valeur et peuvent déjà te donner ce pouvoir.

_ … Je ne t'aime pas, mais cela t'arrange aussi, tu pourras devenir roi. »

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Devenir roi en me mariant, pouvoir diriger le peuple, mener mes propres combats, permettre à Kyuubi de rester avec moi au palais, mon père pourrait être fier de moi. Je... C'est clair que ce mariage pourrait nous aider tout les deux...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Sasuke a accepter la demande en mariage de Kakashi ! Vous êtes surprit ? Pensez vous qu'il va revenir sur sa parole ? En tout cas pour ce chapitre, Sasuke prend soin de Kyubi pour changer un peu du premier ! La suite arrivera dans deux semaines d'ici là, des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous a plus et ce que vous pensez de l'avenir de cette fic ? =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, je suis en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas de bonne excuse car j'ai tout bêtement oubliée. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oubliée, je sais que c'est énervant quand on attend une suite et qu'elle ne vient pas. Je vous demandes donc pardon, je ferais tout pour que ça ne recommence plus.

_**Afterschool18 :**_ Sasuke est un cas, il fait toujours les mauvais choix ! Bravo pour avoir deviner qu'Itachi fouettait Naruto ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira !

_**Yume U :**_ Naruto est un grand romantique ! Je trouvais cela tellement mignon quand je l'ai écrit, c'était trop adorable. Merci de m'avoir dit pour la faute, j'avais pas fait du tout attention et pourtant je l'ai relu au moins deux fois... J'ai fait plus attention dans ce chapitre alors ça devrait aller, merci encore de ton aide ^^ Excuse moi pour la longue attente, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira assez pour me pardonner...

_**luneXD : **_Naruto est et sera toujours meugnon à souhait ! Contente que la fic te plaise =)

_**Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : **_Coucou Mi-chan ! Je te pardonnerais toujours, tu sais bien que je t'adore, je peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela ! J'ai une bêta d'enfer en plus qu'elle soit super jolie, je lui passerais le message. Pète un câble, il n'

y a pas de soucis, c'est Sasuke qui prendra touuuut ! Alors pour le mariage arrangé, comme je te l'ai dit par tel mais je le redit si des gens sont intéressés, ce mariage est fait pour que Sasuke devienne roi, puis n'oubliez pas que Sasuke a dit « Oui » à sa mère dans le premier chapitre, alors arrangé mais pas tant que ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et encore désolé !

Cependant, je ne veux pas de lui !

« Touchez-le et je vous transperce la tête. »

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Kyuubi. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et je remarque ainsi que Kakashi est à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, la lame brillante, à cause du soleil, du sabre de Kyuubi sous sa gorge, prête à la trancher au moindre mouvement. Moi, je recule rapidement pour être sûr qu'il ne tente rien, car même si je sais que Kyuubi le tuerai avant, le général Hatake est avant tout le meilleur élément de l'armée, un élément que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. J'avoue qu'il n'est pas aussi doué que Kyuubi, mon meilleur ami est largement au dessus de tout le monde dans ce royaume, mais le perdre serait un gros manque.

Kakashi se lève pendant que Kyuubi se met devant moi en position de combat. L'argenté rigole devant ce geste et tourne les talons, partant sans rien ajouter de plus. Je soupire et pose ma main sur l'avant bras de mon ninja et il baisse son arme, la rangeant. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Sous la surprise je ne bouge pas pendant plusieurs secondes puis je l'enlace et le remercie de m'avoir ''sauvé''.

« Je vous défendrai toujours. Personne ne vous touchera. »

Nous restons ainsi un moment, puis nous nous séparons et allons dans ma chambre.

Durant les semaines qui suivaient, Kakashi organisait des rendez-vous tout les trois jours, soit une simple balade dans un jardin soit un diner romantique sur le balcon du salon. Tout ces rendez-vous étaient bien et à mon grand étonnement le général Hatake était vraiment adorable et gentil. Je sortais les pires vacheries qu'il soit. Comme lui dire qu'il était radin, pas très beau… bref, tout pour le vexer mais il continuait d'être si gentil. Le général est quelqu'un de très bien cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que me marier avec lui serait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Pendant les rendez-vous il a tenté de m'embrasser ou de me prendre dans ses bras, mais heureusement pour moi, Kyuubi arrivait toujours a temps pour qu'il s'éloigne et stop le moindre geste allant trop loin. Quand Kyuubi arrivait cela sonnait la fin du rencart et me libérait d'un poids. Je pouvais ainsi retourner dans ma chambre ou m'entrainer, nos rencontres se déroulaient toujours en journée, jamais en soirée.

En ce moment, je me balade dans les couloirs à la recherche de Kyuubi. Il est parti pour aller me chercher mon livre que j'ai oublié à la bibliothèque… ça fait presque deux heures qu'il est parti. J'admets que la bibliothèque est grande mais il a l'œil vif et le nom du livre, et vu que tout est rangé par ordre alphabétique ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Il parle peut être avec quelqu'un ou alors il a trouvé Kakashi et l'a tué parce qu'il disait quelque chose sur moi. Je pouffe à cette idée mais me stoppe en entendant la voix de Kyuubi.

Je m'approche doucement, il parle avec quelqu'un. Je reste derrière le mur, penchant ma tête pour les voir parler et rire. Il parle avec Hinata, celle-ci tient un bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras, des fleurs de toutes sortes. Kyuubi lui caresse les cheveux d'une manière tendre, un peu trop à mon goût. Ils commencent à avancer, je relève la tête pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Ils ne marchent pas longtemps, s'arrêtant devant la porte non loin de moi qui me permet d'écouter leur conversation.

« Je suis content que le collier te plaise.

_ Tu as bon goût Kyu et merci de me l'avoir offert.

_ C'est normal ma puce. »

Je serre les poings en entendant ce bout de conversation. Il lui donne un surnom, lui offre des cadeaux, lui caresse les cheveux... Ce n'est qu'une servante ! Il n'a pas à être si proche d'elle, il n'a pas à avoir des gens aussi proche de lui. Je suis son maitre, son meilleur ami, il ne peut pas aller voir ailleurs.

« Tiens.

_ Oh... Merci Hinata, c'est ma fleur préférée !

_ Je sais, rit-elle. Je l'ai vu éclore et j'ai tout de suite pensé à te la donner. Et dès que les cerises pousseront, je t'en apporterai !

_ Tu me donnes déjà faim. »

J'écarquille les yeux au maximum. Elle connait sa fleur préférée et... Son fruit ? Je... Moi même je ne pourrais donner aucune réponse à cela, je ne saurais dire ce qu'il aime ou pas. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il allait s'arrêter de battre pour exploser, tomber en lambeaux et disparaître en poussière... Elle connait plus Kyuubi que moi, ce n'est pas juste. C'est MON meilleur ami, je le considérais comme... Plus qu'un frère, en faite. Pour lui, je ne dois pas être si proche que ça.

Je les entends encore parler, j'en profite pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et fixe le plafond, toutefois je ne le vois pas. Je suis dans une bulle d'air qui ne me permet pas de voir autour de moi, je suis seul. Cette sensation est pénible, j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître Kyuubi.

Et en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue. La porte s'ouvre et il s'approche de moi. Il pose le livre sur la table et me caresse les cheveux. Je recule, je refuse qu'il me touche alors qu'il fait pareil à cette idiote de servante ! Ça se trouve, il le fait à d'autres personnes, d'autres personnes peuvent avoir des informations sur lui, des informations que je n'ai pas.

« … Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je grogne, je refuse de lui répondre et de lui parler. J'ai le sentiment d'être trahi, et ça fait vraiment mal. J'avais confiance en lui...

« Sasuke ? Je suis désolé du retard... Je ne voulais pas-

_ Tais-toi... J'ai envie d'être seul ! »

Il se lève et me fait une courbette, partant d'un coup. Moi aussi j'ai mal de lui avoir dit cela, cependant je lui en veux. Alors que je suis dans ma bulle noire, j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre. Je serre les poings et me relève pour crier sur cette personne, mais je ne peux pas bouger ni crier. Kakashi me tient les poignets pour m'empêcher de le repousser alors qu'il est en train de m'embrasser de force. Une fois le choc passé, il se recule et j'en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe pour qu'il comprenne que même si Kyuubi n'est pas là je peux me défendre.

Il gémit de douleur mais je le vois sourire d'un sourire de vainqueur et l'air satisfait. Il rigole et s'en va en me disant qu'il recommencera avec plaisir. J'essuie mes lèvres et énervé, je me lève et prend mon épée, allant dans la salle d'entrainement. Je mets toute ma rage dedans, à chaque coup d'épée. Les poupées de paille ne durent pas longtemps alors je me mets à frapper les arbres puis les murs de ciment, laissant quelques entailles ici et là. Je m'apprête à donner un coup puissant mais me stoppe en entendant _ce_ bruit.

« Tu es en colère à cause de notre baiser ? »

Kakashi rigole un peu et s'approche de moi, cependant dès que _ça_ recommence, je laisse tomber mon épée au sol, me mettant en boule, les mains sur mes oreilles. J'ai horreur de _cela_, je ne veux pas_ l_'entendre ni _le_ voir. C'est sûrement idiot pour beaucoup de gens, mais mon corps agit toujours tout seul.

« … Tu as peur ? Ce n'est qu'un orage.

_ Je... J'ai... J'ai peur... »

Mon corps entier se met à trembler. J'ai toujours eu peur des orages, depuis que je suis petit. Je me suis perdu un soir en pleine forêt, je n'avais pas peur car je voulais juste jouer avec un renard que j'avais vu. Je lui ai couru après pendant des heures et quand il a disparu de champs de vision, j'ai enfin remarqué que j'étais loin de la maison. J'ai donc fait le chemin inverse sans me souvenir par où j'étais passé, et j'ai donc emprunté des chemins inconnus.

Alors que je me suis mis à paniquer, j'ai entendu un orage éclater. J'ai sursauté sous la surprise, mais j'ai continué mon chemin. J'étais trempé, ma peau était glaciale, je tremblais et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai vu un grand arbre, et j'ai donc décidé d'y aller pour m'abriter, mais au moment où j'ai avancé, le tonnerre s'est abattu sur l'arbre, le coupant en deux. Mon corps n'arrivait plus à bouger alors que j'ai regardé l'arbre tomber sur moi, au contraire, j'ai fermé les yeux, pleurant. Quand je les ai ré-ouverts, j'étais sous des branches de l'arbre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai paniqué totalement, hurlant qu'on m'aide et qu'on me libère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu passer sous les branches à pleurer alors que l'orage se faisait plus fort et plus proche, à chaque bruit j'avais peur qu'il touche un autre arbre ou alors celui sous lequel je me trouvais. Mais mon calvaire s'est arrêté quand j'ai vu un renard s'approcher de moi, je pense que c'était le renard de tout à l'heure, il s'est mis à hurler. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas. Le craquement des branches a fait naitre en moi un sentiment d'espoir. J'ai commencé à crier que j'étais là et que je voulais de l'aide. J'ai entendu une petite voix me dire qu'il allait me sauver, et au son de sa voix j'en ai déduis qu'il était sûrement un peu plus âgé que moi ou du même âge, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était un enfant. Sa main a pris la mienne et m'a doucement tiré en dehors des branches.

C'est là que je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois. Devant moi se tenait un ange merveilleux aux yeux extraordinaires. Il y avait plusieurs nuances de bleus, et bien qu'il fasse sombre, j'ai pu voir un ciel si clair et si profond. Ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne formaient comme un halo de lumière. Ce jeune garçon était tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu et tout ce que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Il m'a emmené dans une grotte pas très loin de l'endroit où j'étais resté prisonnier. Il y avait une couverture, de la nourriture et un feu sur lequel des poissons chauffaient. Il m'a reprit la main et m'a emmené près du feu et avant de me déposer la couverture dessus pour me réchauffer. Il m'a tendu un poisson sur une branche, je l'ai regardé tout en mangeant mon poisson. Il n'a pas mangé, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il caressait le renard doucement, ma dernière image a été de le voir me rattraper.

Depuis ce jour j'ai horreur de l'orage et j'aime les blonds, mais ils sont rares dans le royaume.

J'entends un cri qui me fait sursauter, je me retourne vers Kakashi qui me hurle dessus depuis un moment. Je ne l'ai pas entendu.

« Désolé... Je ne vous écoutais pas.

_ Pff, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un gamin ! Avoir peur de l'orage, c'est ridicule à votre âge ! Quand nous serons mariés, croyez-moi, vous allez passer vos nuits dehors quand il y aura de l'orage et SANS votre petit chien-chien de ninja ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà parti. Je suis un peu vexé mais quand l'orage gronde encore je me mets à courir, mais je glisse et tombe sur le sol. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer, me relevant doucement. Mes bras passent autour de son cou, ses bras me caressent le dos doucement. Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me dépose dans mon lit, m'enlaçant encore un peu. Je regarde encore Kyuubi et commence à pleurer.

« Mai... Maitre ?

_ Tu... Tu es un idiot ! Je... Je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Je me relève et le regarde froidement. Il se relève aussi, caressant mes cheveux.

« Maitre, vous êtes mon meilleur ami...

_ Je ne connais pas ta fleur préférée, ni ton fruit... Je... Je connais très peu de choses sur toi ! En plus, tu offres des cadeaux aux servantes ! Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami, mais je ne sais rien et tout ce que je sais de toi, tout le monde le sait !

_ Je... Maitre, je suis désolé que vous pensiez cela.

_ Sasuke ! Appelle-moi Sasuke ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi moi c'est ''maitre'' alors que tu appelles Hinata ''ma puce'' ? »

Il me sèche mes larmes puis m'attire à lui, caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je sais que je suis jaloux, que ma réaction est sûrement exagérée mais je veux des explications.

« Le cadeau d'Hinata était pour son anniversaire. Si tu as des questions à propos de quoique ce soit, j'y répondrais toujours. Et tu as un surnom... Mais je ne me permettrais pas de te le dire.

_ … S'il te plait, dis le moi.

_ … C'est... Mamours... Ou... Prince Glamour. »

Je rougis brutalement à ces aveux. Mamours ou prince glamour ? C'est très flatteur je trouve. Je souris et commence à le harceler de question, voulant tout savoir sur lui, et en apprendre le plus possible.

« C'est quoi ton prénom ?

_ … .

_ … Tu veux manger quoi ? Je commence à avoir faim. »

J'ai tenté la question qui me brûle les lèvres en espérant qu'il me réponde automatiquement, ce qui n'a pas marché… Mais je ne suis pas trop déçu, je le savais déjà. Il me prend dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux.

« Naruto.

_ Juste des naruto ? Ce n'est pas beaucoup...

_ Non, je m'appelle Naruto... »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant cela. Kyuubi... s'appelle Naruto. Il vient de me dire son prénom, je sais que personne ne sait ça. Je me retrouve comme un idiot à pleurer de joie, me serrant contre lui, il me caresse les cheveux doucement et finit par m'allonger. Il touche doucement mes lèvres de son pouce.

« Désolé ne pas être intervenu quand il t'a embrassé...  
_ Embrasse-moi. Fais-moi oublier ses lèvres...

_ … Bien Mamours. »

Le surnom me fait encore plus rougir et quand je le vois déplacer son masque, mon cœur s'accélère de plus en plus, mais il stoppe son geste.

« Je... Vous ne devez pas voir mon visage...

_ Bande-moi les yeux. »

Je sors un bandeau du tiroir et lui donne pour lui montrer ma bonne foi. Je vois un rictus se former. Il me laisse attacher le bandeau moi-même, et dès que je lui dis que je ne vois rien je sens deux lèvres douces sur les miennes. Elles sont vraiment douces et agréables, pulpeuses. Je sens sa langue me demander l'accès, Kakashi n'a pas entré sa langue, mais ça, il ne le sait pas... J'ouvre ma bouche et nous laissons nos langues danser entre elles, un doux ballet de danse classique qui commence à devenir un plus rythmé.

Mes bras l'enlacent, le collant encore plus à moi. Nous arrêtons notre baiser un cours instant pour recommencer ensuite. Le baiser devient de plus en plus chaud et sensuel. J'ai juste envie d'oublier les lèvres de Kakashi, je les ai oubliés à la seconde même où il a posé sa bouche sur la mienne. Toutefois, je veux plus, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de s'embrasser. Porter ce bandeau me fait me sentir bizarre, j'aimerais qu'il me touche plus et qu'il m'embrasse partout, j'ai chaud en imaginant cela.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a passé à s'embrasser, on s'est arrêtés pour parler un peu puis nous avons recommencé avec autant de passion que le précédent. Kakashi a été mon premier baiser, pourtant j'en ai complètement oublié la sensation, je ne me rappelle que des lèvres de Naruto ; ses lèvres gourmandes et exquises. Celles-ci finissent par quitter définitivement mes lèvres, leur propriétaire s'est assit dans mon lit si je comprends bien la masse qui abaisse le matelas. J'enlève mon bandeau après l'avoir prévenu et le regarde.

Il est assit avec son masque qui se trouve une nouvelle fois sur son visage, cachant ses magnifiques lèvres gouteuses… j'en veux encore. Mes lèvres sont gonflées, et d'après la forte chaleur émanant de mes joues, je dois être plus rouge qu'une tomate et mes yeux, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment Naruto peut les voir, pour ma part, la seule chose que j'arrive à distinguer c'est lui. Je ne vois que lui, le reste est flou. Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est entouré de lumière, comme dans les films où l'on voit un ange apparaître ou un « héro » qui sauvera tout le monde... Naruto serait mon sauveur ? J'aimerais tellement qu'il me libère de ce mariage...

« L'orage s'est arrêté. C'est bien, vous n'avez pas eu peur.

_ Je l'ai oublié... J'étais concentré sur nos baisers, c'était vraiment bon.

_ N'exagère pas Sasuke... »

Je rigole un peu. Après tout ce temps, il peut passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement d'un coup. Je voudrais juste qu'il me tutoie mais il est tellement habitué à vouvoyer qu'il se trompe. Moi je trouve ça trop mignon, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Pour un premier baiser il se débrouille bien, comme si ce n'était pas son premier... Une minute, ce n'est peut-être pas son premier ! Après tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait avec les autres ou même ce qu'il a fait avant, il a eu des petits amis ou pire, des filles ! Ce n'est pas juste, je voulais être son premier, qu'il garde un souvenir intime de nous… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait entre meilleurs amis, cependant je m'en fiche, je veux qu'on s'embrasse encore !

« Qui a été ton premier baiser ? On pourra continuer de s'embrasser ?

_ Je... Bien sûr qu'on pourra s'embrasser, autant que tu veux... Mon premier baiser, c'est...

_A suivre..._

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, mérite-t-il que vous me pardonniez pour l'oublie ? Si la réponse est non, je me cacherais dans la piscine. Je sais, c'est une super cachette mais il fait tellement chaud que je veux en profiter pour me baigner tranquillement ! Alors, leur baiser ? J'aurais du attendre ? Sasuke premier baiser de Naruto ou alors il a déjà embrasser quelqu'un ? Je m'excuse encore une fois, la suite dans deux semaines, promit ! A bientôt chers lecteurs, j'ai le droit à une reviews même pour me menacer ? Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous =) Voila après deux semaines la suite de ma fic, pour l'avoir en temps et en heure j'abandonne outlook, c'est de la merde ça – Enfin bref, je vais vous laissez lire la fic tranquillement =)

_**Afterschool18 :**_ Pour ce qui concerne Sakura, je dois t'avouer que j'ai oubliée de mettre dans cette fic, je ne l'est pas mit du tout dans la fic... j'ai du relire la fic pour être sur. Désolé pour toi, mon personnage féminin préféré c'est Hinata alors c'est elle que j'ai mit en servante, Sakura n'est pas ma préféré même ci je l'adore quand elle a de long cheveux. Pour les scans c'est seulement en français car je ne comprend pas l'anglais.

_**Yume U : **_Kakashi est détestable pourtant je l'aime bien ! Pour leur premier baiser ensemble il fallait que ce soit cuuute ! Bonne lecture, y aura d'autre baisers !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Qui a été ton premier baiser ? On pourra continuer à s'embrasser ?

_ Je... Bien sûr qu'on pourra s'embrasser, autant que tu le veux... Et en ce qui concerne mon premier baiser, c'est... avec toi.

_ ….. OUAIS ! »

Je souris et lui saute dessus, l'allongeant de force sur le lit sans le faire exprès, je le serre contre moi le plus fort possible tellement je suis heureux. Il me caresse le dos doucement et calmement, un peu trop parce que je commence à m'endormir dans ses bras. Je le sens qui me relève pour me rallonger correctement à ma place, il touche ma chemise, je crois qu'il l'enlève, j'en sais rien... Je veux juste goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres... Même en rêve...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille seul dans mon lit, un grand lit froid qui manque cruellement d'un ninja aux lèvres aphrodisiaques. Je me relève en poussant un petit grognement de mécontentement. Une fois assis sur le lit, je lève les bras au ciel le plus haut possible tout en me penchant un peu en arrière, ce qui me refait gémir de bien-être, puis je baille sans me retenir. Je relâche ensuite mes membres et regarde la porte qui s'ouvre peut après sur Kyubi... Non, sur Naruto.

Il entre puis referme la porte avec son pied, il porte un plateau garni de tout ce que j'aime manger le matin. Des biscottes débordant de confiture, ça j'adore ! J'en aurais sur les doigts et je pourrais me les lécher, ils seront collants mais ce n'est pas grave. Du jus d'orange frais qu'il a pressé lui même, des croissants et pains au chocolat tout chaud vu la fumée qui s'en dégage. Il y a aussi un petit vase avec deux fleurs différentes, une Iris violette et une clochette de vénus blanche et rouge. L'iris violette est ma fleur préférée, je l'adore plus que tout, la clochette de vénus est celle de Naruto, il me l'a dit hier.

« Bon matin Sasuke... »

Je souris encore plus et lui fait de place à mes côtés. Il s'installe, posant le plateau sur ses genoux. Il me caresse les cheveux très doucement, je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui.

« Naruto... Embrasse-moi s'il te plait... »

Mon cœur bat la chamade en imaginant déjà les lèvres de Naruto sur les miennes. Je suis impatient et pourtant, j'aimerais qu'il les pose pour ne jamais les enlever. Je sens son souffle me caresser le visage, son souffle est aussi rapide que le mien, il doit être gêné ou impatient. C'est prétentieux de penser qu'il est impatient de m'embrasser, mais je voudrais tellement qu'il soit comme moi, aussi heureux de pouvoir m'embrasser. Ses lèvres finissent par toucher les miennes, d'abord timidement puis je sens un peu plus de pression.

Mes bras passent derrière son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus à moi. Je sens une chose humide me lécher les lèvres, je sors ma langue pour rencontrer celle de Naruto. Elles se caressent à l'air libre sans aucune hésitation, comme si elles savaient que c'étaient leur place et leur rôle. Naruto finit ensuite par entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, la mienne fait de même en entrant dans la cavité de mon ninja.

Lorsque l'air se fait désirer nous nous séparons, un sourire aux lèvres pour moi. J'attends un peu puis ouvre les yeux, il a remit son masque. Je m'installe un peu plus contre lui et je commence à manger, me mettant de la confiture sur les doigts mais je m'en moque. Une fois mes tartines finies, j'approche mes doigts vers ma bouche pour les lécher mais Naruto m'arrête.

« Je m'en occupe.  
_ Ky- Naru... J'aime bien les... »

Je me stoppe en voyant ce qu'il fait, rougissant de plus en plus. Il a légèrement bougé son masque, je vois ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges à cause de notre échange de tout à l'heure. Il porte mes doigts à sa bouche et sort sa langue taquine, léchant les doigts ici et là, enlevant la confiture. Il lèche même des endroits où il n'y a pas de confiture. J'ai les joues en feu, le cœur battant et je commence même à avoir le souffle de plus en plus court. Je m'approche lentement de lui, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Je sors ma langue et je commence à lécher la sienne. D'abord surprit, il arrête, puis il recommence, et lorsque je n'en ai plus sur mes doigts, on s'embrasse un peu. Je ferme les yeux pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il arrête juste parce que j'aurais vu son visage.

Après ce doux et tendre baiser, il me caresse les lèvres du bout des doigts, puis prend le croissant, me faisant manger. Il fait de même pour le reste, puis dépose le plateau sur la table. Il se lève et me tend la main, je la prends sans hésiter et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain pour que je prenne un bain, le même scénario que la veille. Il me déshabille, me prépare un bain moussant, me lave et je lui prends la main, le collant à moi.

J'enfile rapidement un pantalon en toile noire et un maillot sans manches bleu avant de descendre voir mes parents pour savoir si j'ai une mission. Je vois le général Hatake, celui-ci me regarde de haut. Il se prend sûrement pour quelqu'un de mieux que moi uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas peur de l'orage, contrairement à moi. Je roule des yeux en l'ignorant, j'entends un ricanement, cependant je ne fais pas attention. Je vais dans la sale du trône, m'agenouillant devant eux.

« Prépare tes affaires, nous avons reçu un courrier d'un pays voisin. Ils ont capturé un membre de l'Akatsuki et tu dois le ramener ici.

_ Bien, père. »

Je me relève en m'inclinant par respect. Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre pour mettre mon armure. Naruto m'aide à la mettre, il me caresse ensuite la joue tendrement. Je souris et pars avec lui. Mon cheval est déjà prêt, je monte dessus et Kyubi me suit en montant derrière moi. J'ai quelques hommes avec moi qui seront présents pour surveiller au cas où d'autres membres seraient là pour sauver le prisonnier.

Nous nous mettons en route sans plus attendre. Sur le chemin, rien ne se passe, ce moment aurait put être tellement ennuyeux mais heureusement pour moi, Naruto est là. Il me chuchote des phrases marrantes sur tout et rien. Il peut imaginer des relations entre mes chevaliers plus que marrantes ou alors il me sort une blague qu'il a apprit, cependant ce que j'aime le plus c'est quand il me dit des choses romantiques. Si je ne savais pas me contrôler, j'aurais sûrement sauté sur lui pour l'embrasser en rougissant comme une demoiselle qui voit un joli garçon.

« Les fleurs éclosent au printemps pour souhaiter la bienvenue au soleil et libère leur pollen pour que d'autres fleurs naissent. Je serais ton soleil pour que ton sourire éclose et réjouisse le cœur des autres, surtout le mien. »

Je souris doucement quand il me la dit, je trouve cela adorable de me comparer à une fleur. En plus, si mon sourire peut lui permettre d'être heureux, je sourirais autant qu'il le faut. Je refuse de le voir malheureux, Naruto est mon meilleur ami. Peut être que nous sommes plus que cela, mais je ne saurais pas du tout le mot pour définir notre relation ambiguë.

« Nous sommes arrivés, prince. »

Je tourne la tête vers le soldat Kiba qui vient de parler. Devant nous se dresse le château du Duc Roserad*. Ce Duc est la deuxième puissance de richesse derrière notre clan. Nous entrons dès que les soldats ont ouvert la porte, nous laissons nos chevaux à d'autres soldats chargés de l'écurie. Alors que nous montons les escaliers pour rejoindre le Duc, la jeune duchesse apparait avec à ses côtés un ninja habillé exactement comme Kyubi, sauf que son masque à lui est noir, des traits rouges formant ce qui pourrait être un tigre.

« Bonjour Duchesse.  
_ Prince Sasuke, fit-elle en me saluant. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Élisabeth, voici mon ninja-

_ Shukaku !

_ Kyubi ! »

Nous tournons la tête vers nos deux ninjas qui se rejoignent au centre. Ils se prennent dans les bras, se serrant fort, très fort. Trop fort pour moi, ce Shukatruc à intérêt à lâcher Naruto et tout de suite ! En plus, de quel droit le prend-t-il dans ses bras ? Pourquoi se connaissent-ils ? Et comment est-ce possible ? Je serre les poings tellement je suis furieux qu'ils agissent ainsi, mes phalanges en sont rouges. Je m'approche, cependant Élisabeth est plus rapide que moi, elle sourit en plus.

« Prince Sasuke, si vous me le permettez, je vous laisse Shukaku pour qu'il vous accompagne. J'aurais besoin de parler avec votre ninja. Shukaku répondra à toutes vos questions.»

J'allais refuser mais quelque chose me vient en tête. Vu qu'ils se connaissent, Shukaku pourra m'en apprendre un peu plus sur Naruto. Je souris, si elle veut parler à Naruto, ça doit sûrement être pour en apprendre plus sur son ninja aussi.

« Bien, Kyubi répondra aussi à toutes vos questions. »

Elle sourit et part. Naruto me regarde un instant, puis il suit la Duchesse. Shukaku me salut pour ensuite nous diriger vers la salle du trône. Le Duc nous informe que le prisonnier est enfermé dans une cellule. J'envoie cinq de mes soldats le voir afin de réussir à lui soutirer quelques informations. Shukaku m'accompagne ensuite dans ma chambre, il s'installe sur une chaise et me fixe alors que j'enlève mon armure.

« Que voulez vous savoir sur Kyubi ?

_ Comment tu peux savoir que je veux des informations sur lui ?

_ Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Je grogne un peu devant cette simple réponse. Je finis par m'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je réfléchis un peu à ce que je pourrais lui demander. Une fois toutes mes questions en tête, je décide de les lui poser, j'attends des réponses sincères.

Shukaku était avec Naruto dans le temple pour leur entrainement pour devenir des ninjas dévoués à leur maitre ou à leur objectif. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ils sont devenus amis et ont tout partagé ensemble. A ma grande surprise, il me dit que Naruto était un cancre à l'école de ninja. Il faisait des bêtises, ne connaissait presque aucune technique, et niveau combat à l'épée, il était plus que nul. Cependant, du jour au lendemain il a changé, il s'entrainait sans relâche, écoutait en cours et ne prenait aucune vacance. D'après Shukaku, Naruto avait trouvé son but dans la vie, il avait choisi de dévouer sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre et de le protéger quoi qu'il en coute. Shukaku me dit qu'il ne sait pas s'il avait trouvé cette personne, à l'époque il était juste content que Naruto se donne a fond.

D'ailleurs, cela le rendait de plus en plus attirant au fur et a mesure de ses entrainements, la plus part des filles lui courraient après, mais il les repoussait tout le temps… Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, ça signifie qu'il m'a été fidèle avant notre rencontre.

Shukaku m'explique aussi le fonctionnement des masques. Le masque noir désigne un ninja qui n'a rien à protéger, aucune attache, qu'on peut engager pour n'importe quoi. Le masque blanc signifie que le ninja a déjà trouvé son maitre et lui est dévoué jusqu'à la mort.

A cet aveux je bloque un peu, quand j'ai rencontré Naruto, il portait déjà un masque blanc. Cela voudrait dire qu'il à été le ninja de quelqu'un avant moi ? Je ne suis donc qu'un remplaçant pour lui, je ressemble peut-être à son ancien maitre... Je refuse ! Dès qu'il revient, je lui mettrais la tête au carré pour m'avoir trompé !

« Vous pensez à Naruto ?

_ Bien sûr ! Comment cet idiot a pu avoir un... Je... Qui... Qui est Naruto ? »

J'ai gaffé, Naruto n'a pas le droit de me dire son prénom, il risque d'avoir des ennuis si ce ninja de malheur en parle aux autres. Naruto sera pourchassé et renié du titre de Ninja. Ce Shukaku est devenu un problème, je dois l'éliminer, tout de suite !

Je m'approche de lui en sortant mon poignard de ma manche derrière mon dos pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Je ne dois pas rater cette occasion, j'ai trahi Naruto, je dois donc laver mon erreur en faisant couler le sang de l'informateur.

« Rangez ce poignard. Je ne divulguerais jamais rien sur Naruto, il est mon meilleur ami.

_ ... Comment tu- ?

_ Les vitres reflètent la vérité... »

Je l'entends rire avant de passer le pas de la porte. Je reste choqué par ses paroles, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

« Maitre, rangez votre poignard. »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Naruto. Je comprends enfin... Mon reflet m'a trahi, il pouvait voir le poignard grâce au reflet... Quel idiot. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je range mon poignard et sourit à Naruto.

« Naruto... Qui a été ton maitre avant moi ?

_ ... Je... »

Alors qu'il allait me répondre, je remarque de la fumée qui vient de dehors. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, en penchant la tète je remarque qu'elle s'échappe du sous sol... Les cachots !

Naruto disparait alors que je prends mon épée. Je cours, suivit de plusieurs soldats qui sont devant ou derrière moi. Arrivés dans le hall nous voyons Naruto se battre avec deux membres de l'Akatsuki, un blond et un roux. J'ordonne aux soldats d'aller surveiller le prisonnier alors que je fonce aider Naruto. Je m'occupe du blond pendant qu'il prend le roux.

Nos coups d'épée résonnent dans le hall, ainsi que nos cris de guerre, notre souffle est déficient entre nos coups. Quand il est près de moi, j'essaie de le frapper avec mon pied, je ne le touche qu'une fois car cette astuce ne peut pas marcher plusieurs fois sur l'adversaire. A un moment, je me retrouve au sol, il a repoussé mon épée... Il me regarde en souriant comme quelqu'un de victorieux. Il saute dans les airs pour me porter un coup fatal mais malheureusement pour lui, je roule sur le coté, je tourne sur moi même en me relevant, et avec mon épée, je lui tranche le ventre, le sang gicle sur le sol et mes vêtements. J'entends un cri de rage et un de désespoir. Je regarde Naruto, il a planté son épée dans le crâne du roux.

« Non ! Maitre Sasori ! »

Je me retourne pour voir le blond qui pisse le sang. Il a un regard de fou, son sourire est complètement dingue. Il court vers la porte d'entrée qui est derrière lui pour prendre son sac qu'il avait précédemment laissé au sol pour combattre, il l'ouvre afin de sortir une boule noire et une mini télécommande. Il lance la boule sur nous, elle atterrie sur le sol, en plein milieu du hall.

« Voici ma bombe ! Vous allez mourir quand elle explosera ! »

J'écarquille les yeux alors que je vois Naruto se jeter dessus pendant que le blond appuie sur son bouton. Elle va exploser et Naruto... Il va mourir... Il va finir en charpie parce qu'il veut me protéger, il veut contenir le souffle de la bombe... Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Je refuse qu'il meurt !

Je ferme les yeux en attendant l'explosion, mais rien. Je regarde le blond qui pleure en voyant sa télécommande tomber en morceau. J'ai du la détruire avec mon épée. Naruto le regarde et lui lance un kunai en pleine tête, qui bien entendu, le tue d'un seul coup. Il prend ensuite la bombe et se met à courir dehors, je le suis sans comprendre son acte. Il fait la boule tourner au-dessus de sa tête puis la lance dans les airs.

« Qu'est ce qu- »

Il me regarde puis m'attrape le poignet avant de me projeter dans la maison en fermant la porte. Je suis vraiment surprit de sa réaction et puis, j'entends le son de l'explosion. La porte tremble, le souffle doit être puissant, il risque d'être gravement blessé. Lorsque la porte ne tremble plus, je cours vers elle et l'ouvre. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Roserad : **C'est un pokemon...J'ai mit ça car j'adore les pokemons... Bref, voilà d'où sort le nom **!**

Vous avez aimé . Pensez vous que Naruto va s'en sortir ? Qui as été le maire de Naruto avant Sasuke ? Sasuke va-t-il tué Gaara ? Bon, a dans deux semaines cher lecteurs =D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour ce petit retard contre temps La suite sera donc la semaine prochaine (et pas dans deux semaines!). Bon, réponse aux reviews et je vous laisses lire la fic !

_**Black dragon :**_ Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! ^^

_**Elikia :**_ Pour savoir ci Naruto a eu un maitre avant il faut lire la suite ! Qu'il ait aimé quelqu'un d'autre, tout est dans la suite de la fic ! Et oui, tu es obligé de lire la suite du coup, héhé !

_**Yume U : **_Tu essaies de lire dans ma tête ? J'espère pour toi que tu as raison ! La suite un peu en retard mais la prochaine non !

_**Mimi-chan :**_ Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review de si bon matin ! Contente que tu apprécies ma fic et de voir une autre fan NaruSasu ! Pour savoir qui était le maitre de Naruto et si Gaara va mourir il faut lire la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Je vois le corps de Naruto allongé sur le sol, son masque est brisé en bas, ses vêtements déchirés... Il a quelques blessures, toutefois, il n'a rien de grave il va s'en sortir. Je le porte tel une princesse et l'emmène vers ma chambre. Gaara revient, il est un peu couvert de sang, et il me raconte que l'Akatsuki avait envoyé des sbires pour récupérer leurs amis, mais ils sont tous morts.

En voyant Naruto allongé sur le lit derrière moi, il ne l'avait pas vu avant, il se dépêche de le soigner. Il me regarde ensuite et me laisse, devant prévenir la princesse par obligation. Je le laisse donc partir et m'assois à côté de mon Naruto. Je le regarde et souris en voyant qu'il n'a rien de grave.

Je me penche doucement vers lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, découvertes par la cassure du masque. Je suis heureux qu'il soit là, vivant, avec moi. Je finis par m'allonger à ses côtés, le regardant se reposer calmement. Je passe des heures à le regarder, je suis sorti de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre par une servante qui nous apporte à manger.

« Shukaku a insisté pour que Kyuubi mange aussi. »

Elle s'incline puis repart en laissant son chariot. Je me relève doucement en regardant ce que le cuisinier nous a préparé. Une soupe chacun, avec de la glace à la vanille et à la cerise pour dessert. Ce sont les parfums préférés de Naruto, Shukaku a du s'en souvenir. Mais, il ne pourra pas la manger s'il ne se réveille pas... Je rapproche le plat et prends la soupe. Je prends une cuillère et en mets dans ma bouche. Mes doigts touchent son menton puis lui ouvre la bouche. Je me penche et l'embrasse, lui faisant avaler lentement la soupe tiède. Je le sens bouger un peu, comme s'il voulait que j'arrête de le nourrir mais il se laisse faire, il n'a pas assez de force pour protester de toute façon. Il n'aime pas la soupe aux carottes, le goût le fait grogner en plus.

« Sas... Suke.. Je... Ça va ? »

Je souris en entendant sa voix. Je pose la soupe sur le plateau et le serre dans mes bras.

« Oui... Grâce à toi... Espèce d'idiot... Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Si elle avait explosé alors que tu étais dessus ou qu'-

_ Chut... J'ai réagi comme tout autre ninja le ferait... Puis, je suis là... »

Je souris doucement en l'insultant encore d'idiot, puis je me relève.

« Je vais te donner une punition ! » Dis-je sévèrement.

Il se mord la lèvre de façon anxieuse, je ne l'ai jamais puni et quand je puni les autres, c'est vraiment une punition méchante, comme laver les murs avec une brosse à dent, couper les poils des chevaux pour qu'ils fassent tous une taille donnée ou alors couper l'herbe à taille égale du jardin avec un coupe ongle... Ce n'est pas vraiment méchant en fait.

« Bien... Combien recevrais-je de coups de fouet ?

_ Aucun. Tu dois finir ta soupe à la carotte ! »

Il se détend doucement face à cette punition, il me fait un joli sourire tout en pouffant. Il se relève mais je le stoppe. Il ne doit pas comprendre mon petit ninja chéri... Je prends la soupe dans ma bouche et me penche pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Ils les ouvrent doucement afin de me laisser déverser le liquide dans sa bouche. Une fois qu'il avale le tout, je me penche sans avoir quoi que ce soit dans ma bouche, je veux en profiter pour l'embrasser quelques instants avant de reprendre du potage. Il me caresse la hanche pendant son repas. Nous finissons ainsi le repas, manger entre quelques baisers ou s'embrasser entre quelques gorgées, ça dépend de notre vision des choses. Il se lèche les lèvres à la fin de notre dernier baiser.

« C'est la meilleure soupe que j'ai jamais mangé. »

Je fronce les sourcils quand il me dit ça, je suis vexé. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ces soupes, en quoi celle la serait meilleure que les autres, alors qu'il déteste le légume de ce potage ? Devant mon visage, il sourit et me répond :

« Si elle est la meilleure, c'est parce que j'ai eu vos lèvres en plus. »

Je rougis brutalement quand il me dit cela. J'arrête de faire la tête et lui souris. Il prend ensuite la glace, il me demande si je peux continuer à lui donner à manger et je souris de plus belle, le nourrissant avec plaisir. Dès que la glace est finie, je repose le bol qui tombe sur le sol. J'aurais dû regarder, mais je suis plus concentré sur les lèvres de Naruto, sa main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche. Nos langues s'emmêlent dans une danse endiablée.

Je suis heureux qu'il soit vivant, je veux profiter de nos lèvres qui se touchent, de ses caresses. Quand nous arrêtons de nous embrasser, je me mets à embrasser son cou, ce qui le fait gémir… des gémissements que j'entends même s'il essaie de se retenir du mieux qu'il peut. Je suis si content qu'il aime ce que je lui fais que je ne veux pas arrêter. Il me caresse les cheveux pour m'arrêter un peu.

« Je dois changer mon masque Sasuke...

_ Ha non... Je n'ai pas envie... Je veux encore de toi...

_ ... Sasuke, soit raisonnable.»

Je grogne en me relevant, je n'ai aucune envie de le faire, ni qu'il remette son masque puisque je ne pourrais plus l'embrasser. Je le laisse cependant aller vers son sac, et sortir t un nouveau masque. Je ne le regarde pas, il me fait confiance, alors je ne vais pas tout faire pour voir son joli visage. Un mec avec de telles lèvres ne peut être que mignon.

Je sursaute légèrement quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer, m'attirant dans le lit. Naruto me sert contre lui, me caressant les cheveux. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes joues virent au cramoisi en entendant la mélodie de son cœur. Il bat rapidement, comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ma main se pose dessus pour le sentir. Ses battements augmentent encore plus, je souris et embrasse légèrement sa poitrine. Sa main dans mes cheveux me les serre un peu, elle tremble même, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le touche autant et ainsi, surtout venant de ma part. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose, toutefois je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour me concentrer sur cela et je finis par m'endormir en l'embrassant sur le ventre sans entendre ses mots.

Le lendemain, nous nous préparons pour partir. Naruto est dos à moi, regardant par la fenêtre, j'enfile une tenue plus confortable. Pantalon en toile blanc, large, avec une longue veste légère qui descend jusqu'aux genoux, ouverte en bas pour ne pas me gêner quand je marche. Elle est verte avec des dessins jaunes.

Je jette une œillade à mon ninja en repensant à hier, il n'a pas eu peur de mourir. Je me demande comment il fait, j'ai peur de mourir, alors que lui... Toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, comme si sa vie n'avait pas d'importance en fait...

« Naruto... Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur de mourir ?  
_ Pardon ? Sasuke, j'ai peur de mourir.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant... Quand tu combats, tu donnes tout ce que tu as et...

_ Justement. J'ai peur de mourir alors je ferais tout pour rester envie. Ne pas avoir peur de mourir, alors que sa vie est tous les jours en jeu, c'est ignorer les autres en se prenant pour un héros, c'est être un héros mort. J'ai peur de mourir, alors je me battrai avec encore plus de hargne pour vivre et ne pas faire pleurer les gens que j'aime et qui tiennent à moi. »

Je m'approche lentement de lui, le fait qu'il ait la même peur que moi et son discours... Cela me chamboule à l'intérieur. C'est vrai que s'il meurt beaucoup de gens seraient tristes... Il pense toujours aux autres... Pour moi, c'est ça être un héros. Naruto est mon héros.

Il se retourne d'un coup vers moi, j'ai sursauté tellement j'étais surpris. Il s'approche de moi en inclinant son masque sur le côté, il m'embrasse tendrement. C'est ce que je voulais en plus, beau, fort, des lèvres de rêve, un corps bien proportionné et intelligent... Il a tout pour plaire mon ami.

« C'est interdit normalement. »

Nous nous séparons sous la surprise. Shukaku est sur le pas de la porte, appuyé sur l'embrasure, il nous fixe. Merde, merde, merde ! C'est interdit pour un ninja de tomber amoureux ! ... Une seconde, il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! C'est vrai, s'il m'embrasse c'est parce que je le lui demande, il n'a aucune envie de le faire, il m'obéit en fait...

Je viens de me déprimer tout seul... Naruto ne m'aime pas, il est mon ami... Il m'embrasse parce que j'en ai envie... Je suis trop débile ! Je profite de lui, il... Il ne m'aime pas comme... Comme moi je l'aime... Je... Je suis amoureux de Naruto...

« Shu, tu diras rien ?

_ ... Non Kyu... On est pareil de toute façon.

_ Non... Tu as une chance... C'est pour ça que tu as ton masque blanc maintenant. »

J'entends Shukaku rire un peu. Il s'approche et enlace Naruto. J'entends des bruits de chuchotement mais je ne sais pas quels sont les mots prononcés. Il repart après nous avoir dit "Courage"... En réalité, je ne sais pas à qui il l'a dit et je m'en fiche... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je devrais arrêter de forcer Naruto à faire ce que je veux... Je... Je refuse de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

Naruto se tourne ensuite vers moi, il s'apprête à m'embrasser mais je le repousse doucement.

« On va être en retard. »

Je prends mon épée et pars sans plus attendre. Je ne peux plus le regarder en face, j'ai honte. Je l'ai forcé à pleins de trucs qu'il n'aurait jamais fait si je n'avais pas été son maitre. Il faut que j'arrête de le forcer, que je me consacre uniquement à mon mariage avec Kakashi. Oui, en étant avec Kakashi j'oublierai Naruto, il faut qu'on se marie le plus vite possible.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto n'est pas avec moi, il nous suit dans l'ombre, je ne l'ai pas attendu pour partir. Tout le monde est surprit mais je ne veux pas de lui avec moi. Nous sommes attaqués par des sbires de l'Akatsuki mais Naruto en tue plusieurs et les soldats s'occupent des autres. Au final, nous sommes rentrés sans trop de blessés. Itachi s'occupe de Hidan, le prisonnier, tandis que je monte dans ma chambre. Naruto a déjà préparé mon bain, la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte. Je soupire, je me déshabille, puis je vais le voir. Dès que j'entre dans l'eau, il s'approche pour me laver le dos.

« Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

_ ... Non Naruto... Juste que... Je ne veux plus qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on soit sur la même selle et... Je... »

J'ai mal au cœur de dire cela mais je dois m'éloigner de lui ou je souffrirais. Puis, je dois obéir à mes parents et me marier avec Kakashi.

« Tu ?

_ Je ne veux plus qu'on soit amis. Tu es juste mon ninja, après tout. De plus, je vais me marier avec Kakashi, il ne me faut personne dans les pattes ! »

Je sens sa main se retirer de mon dos. Il est derrière moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

« Très bien maitre. Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Adieu. »

Je me retourne, il n'est déjà plus là... Je sais que j'ai dû lui faire du mal, mais je dois obéir, je ne dois pas être amoureux de lui. Je fixe mon reflet dans l'eau. Je dois me séparer de Naruto, je n'ai pas le choix... C'est mon devoir.

Je me colle contre la paroi et ramène mes jambes près de mon torse. Je me déteste... Je lui fais du mal... Naruto... Je suis désolé...

Ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu Naruto. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mission, juste récolté quelques informations sur les membres de l'organisation. Je suis surtout occupé par le mariage. C'est demain. Je dois me choisir un garçon d'honneur, je ne trouve pas. Mis à part Naruto, je n'ai... Je n'avais personne d'autre que lui. Je demanderai au premier venu alors, je ne me casserai pas la tête.

« Comment va ta joue ?

_ Bien mieux, merci Hina-chéri. »

Je m'arrête net. C'est Naruto qui parle à Hinata. Je m'approche de la fenêtre ouverte, je les vois ensemble en train de discuter. Naruto... s'est blessé à la joue ? Quand ? Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? Je...

« En tout cas, tu as des yeux vraiment magnifiques !

_ Hina... Ne dis pas de bêtises...

_ Je n'en dis pas ! Maitre Sasuke tomberait amoureux de toi juste pour tes yeux.

_ Hina... S'il te plait...

_ Oh... Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu ne voulais pas en parler. »

Elle a vu ses yeux et Naruto refuse de parler de moi. Je suis un sujet tabou pour lui. Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai rien fait de bien méchant... C'est vrai que j'ai dû le blesser gravement quand même. Mais de là à me bannir de sa vie...

« Tu vas accepter l'offre du roi pour devenir leur ninja ? »

Mon cœur se serre alors que je ferme brutalement la fenêtre. Il va me laisser tomber ? Il... Il ne peut pas ! Je... Je suis son maitre, il a prêté serment de me servir jusqu'à la mort. Je ne le laisserais pas partir, il sera à moi pour toujours...

Je cours rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement pour me défouler de toute cette colère que j'ai en moi. En arrivant au terrain, je vois Kakashi entrainer les nouvelles recrues en étant extrêmement sévère avec eux. Je trouve qu'il a raison, il faut mettre les points sur les « i », peu importe qui est en face de nous. Comme moi avec... Naruto.

« Prince Sasuke, votre frère vous demande. »

Je regarde notre nouvelle recrue, Suigetsu, je ne pourrais pas me défouler finalement. Je hoche la tête puis pars rejoindre mon frère qui se trouve dans sa chambre, il prépare sa tenue pour le mariage. Une fois a l'intérieur, il me fait signe de m'assoir sur son lit tandis que les couturières prennent ses mesures et essayent plusieurs couleurs.

« Prêt pour le mariage ?

_ ... Pff... »

Itachi me regarde surprit par ma réponse.

«... Quand tu seras roi, comment traiteras-tu le peuple ?

_ Bien, je leur montrerai que je suis le plus fort et ceux qui ne sont pas contents iront en prison ou je les tuerais.

_ ... Tu ne seras pas un bon roi... Tu seras haït de tous.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Il soupire puis aborde un autre sujet. Je ne vois pas en quoi je ferais un mauvais roi. Il dit n'importe quoi des fois. Je finis par le laisser quand j'entends mère arriver. Elle essaie de me faire enfiler plusieurs vêtements pour demain mais je n'en ai aucune envie, je veux juste dire « oui » et fin. Ce n'est pas compliqué. La cérémonie, j'en veux pas, je ne veux pas de ce mariage non plus, mais il faut obéir.

Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je remarque que l'armoire de Naruto est vide, il a tout pris... Je n'aurais même pas une chance de le revoir et d'être avec lui. Plus jamais on se parlera.

Je fixe son armoire pendant plusieurs minutes puis on me tire. Je souris déjà, Naruto est revenu me voir, il doit sûrement en avoir marre lui aussi.

« N... Maman... »

Elle me sourit tandis qu'on m'emmène au centre de ma chambre pour prendre les mesures. Ce n'est pas Naruto, il ne reviendra pas, jamais. Quand je serais marié avec Kakashi, je n'aurais plus qu'à lui dire adieu... Il ira chez son premier maitre ou alors chez un autre. Je le déteste parce qu'il m'abandonne mais je me hais encore plus de l'avoir fait s'éloigner de moi.

« Tout est prêt pour demain, tu auras un joli mariage mon poussin.

_ Maman... Comment papa est devenu un bon roi ?

_ ... Il a su se faire aimer de tous, tenir compte de chaque opinion et des sentiments de chacun.

_ Tu penses que je ferais un bon roi ?

_ ... Quand tu auras trouvé la bonne façon de gouverner.

_ ... C'est laquelle ?

_ Tu le découvriras.

_ Pourquoi Itachi ne devient pas roi ? Il pourrait.

_ Il ne veut pas, il dit que ce n'est pas son rôle. »

Je regarde ma mère. Itachi a refusé, je suis donc obligé de le devenir moi-même. On ne me demande pas mon avis, je me plie aux règles. Je suis supposé être le prince rebelle qui n'obéit pas, mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Je me plie sans suivre mon cœur qui me dicte d'aller rejoindre Naruto, de m'enfuir avec lui et de l'épouser.

Nous trouvons finalement une tenue simple pour le mariage. Du coup, tout le monde part sauf ma mère qui est assise sur mon lit.

« Tu n'es pas heureux de te marier ?

_ Je... Si mère, je suis juste un peu dans la lune. J'aimerais rester seul si vous le permettez...

_ Sasuke, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Ton père aussi. Ne fais pas de bêtises que tu regretteras. »

Je la regarde partir puis me je laisse tomber dans mon lit, il commence à pleuvoir avec un gros orage qui suit. Je sers les draps forts contre moi. Non... Pas d'orage, je suis tout seul là.. J'ai personne avec moi, personne pour me rassurer. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, couler le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas... Faut que ça s'arrête, tout de suite !

La porte s'ouvre. Je vois une ombre s'approcher de moi avant de me serrer fort contre elle.

« Ça va passer, je suis la... Pensez à autre chose... »

_A suivre..._

* * *

Sasuke à eu un comportement d'idiot, non ? Cependant il est vrai que Naruto doit obéir à Sasuke même ci il ne veut pas (manger la soupe aux carottes par exemple!). Alala, je me demande comment cela va s'arranger par la suite... Est-ce Naruto avec Sasuke à la fin du chapitre ? Va-t-il se marier avec Kakashi est être un roi ignoble ? Bon courage pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez jamais me croire mais... C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Oui oui, je n'avais même pas fait attention et la fin arrive si vite non ? Je suis contente de la poster mais comme à chaque fin c'est un peu triste. Pour ce qui concerne mes futur fics je vous dit tout à la fin, je vous laisses appréciez celle-ci avant les autres !

_**Mimi-chan :**_ Bonjour ^^ Sasuke con, ce n'est pas nouveau crois moi ! Pour savoir qui est avec Sasuke c'est dès les première lignes donc tu n'auras pas trop à attendre ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi passera comme un verre d'eau ! Merci de l'encouragement ^^

_**Elikia : **_Salut ! Bon, vu que c'est le dernier chapitre il devrait répondre à tes questions en toute logique, si tu en as pose les je répondrais =)

_**Kim :**_ Bonjour, enchantée de te voir ! Merci pour tes encouragement et tes compliments, je dois dire que j'adore ça alors ne te gêne pas, héhé ! J'espère que tu aimeras Kim ^^

_**Deidei94 :**_ Bonjour, merci du compliment, c'est vraiment très gentil ! La suite (et la fin) sont là alors j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu et que cela te plaira.

_**Yume U : **_Tu as vraiment pleurée ? Je suis désolé ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Si tu aurais eu un don de voyance j'aurais eu beaucouuuuuup de question à te poser, heureusement pour toi que c'est juste de la chance ! J'espère que tu auras raison car sinon j'envoie Sakura te chercher !

Bonne lecture à tous, et à tout à l'heure pour le mot de la fin !

* * *

Je serre Hinata contre moi, elle me raconte une histoire, celle que Naruto me racontait souvent. C'est une histoire débile où un gamin malchanceux voit son destin changer quand il rencontre une jolie fille qui est son âme-sœur. Naruto à sûrement du l'envoyer à sa place et lui a appris l'histoire...

Je ferme les yeux pendant son histoire, je n'entends pas sa voix mais celle de mon ninja me la raconter. Je sens son odeur à lui, sa chaleur contre mon corps... Je veux Naruto...

Je sombre dans le sommeil en pensant à lui, à ses magnifiques lèvres, sa voix angélique et grave... Naruto... Je t'aime tellement.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour tomber nez à nez avec ma mère qui me tient pendant qu'on m'habille. Elle m'enfile ma tenue, aidée de cinq autres serviteurs.

Je porte un pantalon blanc simple, des chaussures en cuir blanc, une chemise blanche surmontée d'une longue veste de la même couleur. Sur la veste se trouvent des ornements en or, ainsi que le symbole de ma famille dans le dos. Je me trouve moche. Je n'imaginais pas ça du tout pour mon mariage...

Mère me pomponne ensuite, son far à joue me fait tousser tellement elle m'en met. Il fait des nuages de maquillage. Après cette horrible séance, elle m'emmène devant la porte du carrosse. Elle monte avant moi. Je regarde autour de moi, mes serviteurs me disent "Félicitations", mais ce n'est pas eux que je cherche. Naruto n'est pas là, je ne le vois pas. C'est le pas lourd que je monte dans le carrosse, regardant par la fenêtre. Suigetsu est habillé d'un costume gris, c'est lui mon garçon d'honneur. Maman porte une magnifique robe rouge pale, son collier et ses boucles d'oreilles sont de la même couleur. Elle porte un chignon, elle a des perles dans les cheveux. Elle est belle, elle a l'air heureuse en plus. Elle me raconte comment va se dérouler la journée, mais je n'écoute pas, je pense à Naruto, encore et toujours lui. Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner ?

Nous arrivons vite devant la porte de l'église. J'y entre avec ma mère. Ma famille est aux premiers rangs, le reste ce sont des soldats. Kakashi se tient devant l'hôtel, habillé d'un costume semblable au mien, sauf qu'il est gris. Je le rejoins, regardant le visage heureux des autres. Je dois être le seul à ne pas sourire.

Une fois à ses cotés, le prêtre arrive, commençant son discours habituel.

« ... Hatake Kakashi, voulez-vous prendre pour... Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me retourne pour voir le spectacle. La moitié des soldats se met à combattre, à tuer des gens. Je veux sortir mon épée mais... Mère l'a laissé à la maison. Kakashi rejoint le combat tandis que je regarde la scène, impuissant.

« Crève Uchiwa ! »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant la voix de Hidan. Comment a-t-il fait pour sortir de prison ? Il est sur le premier banc des invités, proche de la famille, personne ne l'a vu ou quoi ? Il se lève de son siège et brandit son épée haut dans le ciel, je la vois pourfendre l'air d'un seul coup vers moi alors qu'il courre dans ma direction. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, fixant cette scène comme si ce n'étais pas vraiment moi...

Il est aspergé de sang avant de recevoir un kunai dans la gorge. Naruto se tient devant moi, il vient de se prendre le coup d'épée qui m'était destiné dans le torse puis l'a tué d'un seul geste. Il prend l'épée d'Hidan tandis que d'autres personnes dans la salle se lèvent munis d'épées ou de poignards. Naruto se jette dans la bagarre avec les soldats qui viennent d'entrer en entendant les cris, je ne fais pas attention à eux, me concentrant uniquement sur mon ninja qui perd beaucoup de sang mais qui continue de se battre pour me protéger.

« SASUKE ! »

Je me fais plaquer au sol alors que la voix de ma mère continue de résonner dans la pièce, le prête tient un poignard sous ma gorge. Qu'est qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? Même sans épée, je sais me battre, alors pourquoi je m'en fiche de pas me défendre ? Pourquoi j'aimerais qu'il me la tranche ?

« Ne bougez plus ou je le tue.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je veux que vous vous donniez la mort. »

Je serre les dents, ce sale traitre travaille pour l'Aktsuki. Personne ne peut bouger, moi même je ne peux pas, j'en ai aucune envie, en plus. Tout à coup, le prêtre se fait projeter un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied. Naruto se tient au-dessus de moi, j'ai des goutes de son sang qui tombent sur mon visage. Il part rapidement, se jetant sur le prêtre. Il le plante dans le ventre, cependant, deux autres hommes d'église se jettent sur lui en plantant leurs poignards dans ses hanches. Naruto recule en se tenant les hanches. Il reçoit un nouveau coup de poignard dans la poitrine et tombe en arrière.

Je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes pour me relever afin de courir vers lui pour voir son état, je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas mort. Kakashi et les soldats encore en vie font sortir les deux traitres, les sbires de l'Akatsuki sont tous morts ou en très mauvais état.

Mère, père et Itachi me rejoignent rapidement alors que j'ai Naruto dans les bras. Il perd beaucoup de sang. Je lui caresse le bras.

« Ne meurs pas idiot ! Je te l'ordonne !

_ ... Maitre... Je suis content...

_ Content ? De quoi ? Tu risques de mourir !

_ Justement... Mourir pour avoir protégé la personne qu'on aime... C'est joli... »

J'écarquille les yeux. Malgré le mal que je lui ai fait, il m'aime encore. Je... C'est un idiot, un crétin que j'aime. Il me touche la joue, puis sa main retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il avait peur de mourir, il va ne pas mourir comme ça... En héros mort ! Non, non... Non !

« Ne me laisse pas ! Tu ne voulais pas mourir, alors ne meurs pas ! Pense à moi ! »

L'équipe médicale arrive et le prend d'urgence, l'emmenant avec elle. Je les suis, mais avant je me retourne vers mes parents.

« Le mariage est annulé. Je ne me marierais jamais avec Kakashi... C'est Kyubi que j'aime ! »

Je pars sans attendre les remarques des mes parents. Naruto est emmené dans le chariot en bois. Nous arrivons au château où ils peuvent le soigner rapidement. Je reste derrière la porte à patienter encore et attend qu'ils viennent me dire qu'il va bien, qu'il est sorti d'affaire...

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je saute presque sur Tsunade.

« Alors ?

_ Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous lui faisons des transfusions. Il est sans son masque... Rentre si tu veux. »

Elle part, me laissant seul devant la porte fermée. Devrais-je rentrer et briser cette loi ou attendre ici ? ... Je ne me pose pas trop la question et entre, ma place est avec lui.

La lumière du soleil passe par la fenêtre et les rideaux presque ouverts. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il est entouré de lumière chaude. Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de pleurer. Naruto a des bandages partout, sur le torse, le ventre, les bras, le cou...

Je m'assois sur la chaise près de lui en prenant sa main. Je la serre doucement en l'admirant. Il est blond... Un joli blond couleur soleil. Il est vraiment beau.

« Naruto... Je suis désolé pour tout... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je t'aime... Je... Je suis amoureux de toi.. »

J'embrasse sa main, elle est froide. Je me déshabille et m'installe à ses cotés. Je prendrais soin de lui jusqu'au bout. Dès qu'il se réveillera, je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je lui caresse les cheveux en le regardant, j'aimerais voir ses yeux. Il est vraiment beau... Il a tout ce que je voulais pour mon âme-sœur... Peut-être les yeux bleus en plus... De toute façon, peu importe, je l'aime trop mon Naruto.

Je passe plusieurs jours avec lui, il dort toujours, je lui lis des histoires ou des parchemins de Ninja, je les comprends pas forcément, mais je sais que ça aurait fait rire Naruto que je me trompe en lisant ou que je m'y reprenne à plusieurs fois. J'ai aussi découvert un livre des règles Ninja, Naruto a mit ce qu'il pensait de quelques règles, pas grand chose.

A la fin, Naruto a marqué quelque chose « Je réécrirai les lois de Ninja ! » Et je suis d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a marqué, il ferait un très bon ninja. J'aime bien ses lois, j'aimerais qu'elles soient en pratique partout dans le monde, je les enverrai au temple de Naruto.

Je continue de regarder le journal et je découvre une jolie nouvelle. Sur l'une des pages de son journal, j'apprends que c'est Naruto qui m'a sauvé quand on était petit. Pour lui, ce jour là a tout changé, il avait été heureux de me sauver, d'être utile à quelque chose alors il a décidé de passer sa vie entière à protéger son maitre et pour bien le faire, il devait devenir de plus en plus fort. Il me remercie souvent dedans, il a fait des recherches pour savoir qui j'étais et où je vivais. Il a marqué le nom du village en gros, entouré et souligné avec marqué "J'irais le remercier quand je serais un vrai ninja, le meilleur en plus !" En voyant cela, je comprends mieux la raison de son "Merci" à cette époque qui m'avait rendu inconsciemment content, moi qui pensais que c'était juste parce qu'on avait parlé... C'est trop adorable, je trouve.

Je suis toujours en train de surveiller Naruto, il dort encore. Je lis un livre pour nous deux quand la porte s'ouvre sur Itachi. Grand-frère s'assoit sur une chaise et me regarde.

« Aucun signe ?

_ Il a reprit de bonnes couleurs, mais il ne bouge pas. »

Il hoche la tête en regardant Naruto. Son visage enfin à la vue de tous attire beaucoup de personnes, mais on laisse peu de personnes entrer.

« ... Je ferai attention à eux, je les protègerai du mieux que je peux en les rendant heureux. Voilà comment je gouvernerai.

_ Alors, tu es enfin prêt.

_ Hm. Grâce à Naruto..., dis-je en embrassant le front de ce dernier. »

J'ai changé car je ne veux pas d'un peuple qui me déteste, je serais finalement seul et ça voudrait dire sans Naruto à mes cotés comme bras droit. Puis, tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux, comme nous deux... Itachi parle avec moi pendant quelques heures puis on voit Naruto bouger un peu alors Itachi nous laisse tandis que Naruto commence à ouvrir les yeux ce qui me bloque.

Ses yeux... De magnifiques yeux bleus clairs, comme j'aimais me l'imaginer. Non, c'est encore plus beau que ça vu que c'est réel, que ce sont ses yeux à lui.

« Naruto !

_ Sa... Mai... Maitre... Je suis désolé, dit-il en se relevant. Je... »

Je le coupe en l'embrassant, profitant de sa surprise pour l'allonger une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

« Sasuke, c'est Sasuke... Ne t'excuse pas... C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... Pardon mon amour... »

Il rougit un peu en me regardant. Il détourne la tête ce qui étire mes lèvres en un fin sourire. Ma main monte jusqu'à ses cheveux, les lui caressant tendrement. Je lui raconte ce qu'il a manqué durant ces quelques semaines. Pas grand-chose, heureusement. Une fois mon récit fait, je me mets à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Humm... Sasuke... Kakashi n'aimera pas que vous agissiez ainsi...

_ J'ai annulé le mariage.

_ Qu-Pourquoi ? »

Je souris et le regarde tendrement. Je l'embrasse sur le front, je pense qu'il est encore un peu sonné pour ne pas avoir demandé son masque, tant mieux d'un coté.

« Naru, as-tu eu un maitre avant moi ?

_ Non... Je savais qui je voulais comme maitre. C'est pour cela que mon masque a toujours été blanc. »

Je rougis comme un idiot en entendant cela. Il m'a reconnu après tout ce temps et voulait de moi comme maitre ? Je me mords la lèvre pour essayer de contenir mes larmes de joie. Son geste est trop mignon et romantique... Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir craqué après tout ce temps.

Il tend les bras vers moi pour me serrer le plus possible. Je le laisse faire, je le serre contre moi aussi. Son étreinte ma manqué, il n'a pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces, elle reste tout de même douce et protectrice.

« Sasuke, je suis désolé. J'aurais du te protéger au mariage... La deuxième fois, je n'échouerais pas.

_ Y a intérêt, je ne veux pas que mon fiancé meurt le jour de notre mariage.

_ ... Je ferais tout pour. Vous et Kakashi allez vous marier !

_ Crétin, grogné-je.

_ Euh... Quoi ?

_ Notre mariage Naruto... »

Je lève mon visage pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il est long à la détente. Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est un sacré sous entendu que je viens de faire… Puis il me faut sa réponse, qu'on organise tout ensemble, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on trouve nos tenue, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se mette d'accord sur l'endroit, qu'on s'embrasse et tout plein d'autres trucs et de baisers.

« ... Toi... Et moi... Mariés ? Mais... Tes parents... Et-

_ Je leur ai déjà dit que c'est toi que je veux... Si tu es d'accord, je ne te forcerais pas...

_ Je... Je suis content... Je t'aime tellement Sasuke... »

Je rougis brutalement. Ces paroles... Il me disait toujours "Je t'aime" de cette manière... Alors, il m'aime depuis un long moment... J'ai du le blesser incroyablement ces derniers mois... Je suis content que tout se soit arrangé entre nous et qu'il devienne mon mari... Nous seront les meilleurs rois au monde, heureux.

Je l'embrasse doucement pour ne pas trop le brusquer puis je colle mon front au sien sans empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage, il me le rend en plus.

« Moi aussi Naruto... Je t'aime. »

« J'aime pas cette couleur...

_ Mikoto, fait pas la tête, le blanc pour Naruto et Sasuke sera parfait !

_ ... Fu-ga-ku... Je t'ai dit qu'ils porteraient des smokings blanc pour mon beau fils et bleu nuit pour Sasuke !

_ Mais... Chérie... Je-

_ JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! GACHE PAS CE MOMENT ! »

Itachi regarde la scène en sirotant son thé à la menthe.

« ... Alala... Quel calvaire les préparations d'un mariage. Heureusement que je suis céliba-

_ Coucou prince Itachi !, font plusieurs filles.

_ ... Courons. »

Il se lève et part en courant.

Au final, il ne faut jamais se plier aux autres, juste se plier à son cœur pour vivre heureux et sans regrets... Et vous, suivez-vous votre cœur ?

Fin.

* * *

Cela va vous paraitre idiot mais... c'est surtout la scène où Naruto protège Sasuke pendant le mariage qui m'a fait écrire cette fic, la fic que je voulais faire au début ce n'était pas ça du tout, c'était une histoire classique mais avec cette scène j'ai voulu tout rechanger du coup j'ai fait cela ! Vous avez aimé ?

En ce qui concerne mes fics, une est en cour de correction et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche je vous donne le résumé (temporaire) :

« S'amuser avec les gens c'est marrant pour certains surtout en sachant qu'on ne risque que rien en retour. Mais quand on commence nous même à nous attacher à la personne qu'on ''torture'' c'est moins marrant.. Naruto va le découvrir à ses dépends. »

Le titre de la fic : Un jeu d'élève et de prof.

Cela vous tente de lire cette fic ?

Pour le reste, je suis entrain d'en écrire une qui sera bientôt finie, j'ai aussi des idées de drabbles (qui se mélange un peu alors je dois tout mettre en ordre) et pour fini j'ai une fic que je dois reprendre (voir deux si je veux continuer l'autre) et d'autre idée de fic arrive (quand je bosse bien entendu, hein. Elles veulent pas attendre que je puisse ÉCRIRE en sortant mon tel avant de partir mais bon, heureusement qu'elles viennent) enfin bref, pour le moment je suis pas prête de m'arrêter, vous continuerez à me suivre ?

A bientôt !


End file.
